


The Heroes of our Time

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dorks with superpowers, Fluff, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth Rotting Fluff, True Love, VictUuri, probably, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: In a world where some people are gifted with superpowers, there is a choice to either turn to the dark side, or fight it.





	1. A hero awakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a new AU I've been working on for the past few days.. XD <3 I should not be allowed to watch movies... XD <3 It always ends up with me creating more AU's for these two... XD <3 Anyways, I really hope you'll like it! <3<3
> 
> Thank you to Socialcatterfly (AO3)/Violutzart (Tumblr) for helping me with proofreading this! <3<3 You are the absolute best! <3

Yuuri was sixteen years old when he had his first meeting with a villain.

He was walking home from school, like he did every single day, when an explosion rang through the city and chaos erupted.

He never expected to find himself as a hostage of a villain. But alas, that was currently the situation he was in right now…

He had been taken from the streets as a human shield, and somehow he had ended up on the roof of a tall building with a gun pointed to his head.

Sirens from police cars were filling the air as Yuuri trembled in fear and cold from the brutal wind.

He knew that one quick shove would send him plummeting to his death, and it definitely wasn’t something he should be thinking about right now.

“My ride is almost here...” the man spoke against his ear, as a helicopter was heard in the distance. “Would you rather want me to shoot you or shove? If I shove you, at least you will get a nice flight before your death, how does that sound?”

Yuuri whimpered slightly as he wished that he was anywhere but there. He wished that he had stayed in school for a little while longer and avoided this dreadful fate all together.

“I’m waiting…” the man snarled, cocking his gun.

Yuuri considered the option, when the man behind him began to laugh darkly. “I suppose it’s up to me then…” he said in amusement. “And I have never seen a pretty boy fly…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization when a rough hand suddenly pushed against his back and sent him over the edge of the roof.

Falling took a lot longer than he could ever imagine. He expected it to be quick and painless, but it felt as if everything moved in slow motion. He could see his entire life passing before his eyes as he waited for his death, when he suddenly felt arms wrapping around him.

“I got you,” a voice spoke so softly it had to be an angel.

Yuuri hyperventilated in fear, as he tried to grab ahold of the arms holding him.

Against his better judgement, he carefully opened up his eyes.

He regretted it immediately, as he noticed that he was literally hanging in the air. His legs dangled freely as someone held him securely from behind.

“I’m going to take you to the ground now,” the angel’s voice said gently.

Yuuri choked on a sob of relief, as he could tell the the ground was coming closer and closer. And finally, he was able to place his feet on the wonderful, sweet, safe ground.

“There we go…” the voice chuckled softly and patted his back gently. “You don’t need to cry, you are safe.”

Yuuri immediately turned around so he could see who that wonderful voice belonged to.

The first thing that struck him was two stunning, ocean-blue eyes that looked down on him.

The second thing he noticed, was beautiful, long, silvery hair that flew in the wind.

After that, he noticed the colorful costume and the golden mask.

“I’m really not good with people crying in front of me,” the man admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Yuuri uselessly tried to wipe away the tears from his face as he took a step closer.

The silver haired man let him, as his smile slowly melted into something much more gentle. “Are you okay though?”

Yuuri nodded helplessly. He adjusted his glasses, hoping that it might somehow make his words more valid.

The man smiled brilliantly, full of confidence and pride. “Then I guess my work here is done,” he said before taking Yuuri’s hand and kissing it gently. “Now it’s time for me to make some justice.”

Yuuri watched how the man flew away.

He literally flew.

He was a superhero.

The first superhero he had ever met, and it was definitely one that he would never be able to forget.

That’s how Yuuri Katsuki’s obsession with Victor Nikiforov started…

But the story has only just begun.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Four years later...**

Yuuri was twenty years old when he had his first encounter with superpowers of his own.

He had started college in Golden Lake City about a year ago. He had spent most of his life in that town. His parents owned a local spa, and Yuuri was there to help out as much as he could, mostly on weekends and sometimes during school nights when he needed the money.

His parents lived across town, a few train rides away, but Yuuri had his own apartment in the city which he shared with another boy named Phichit. It was a lot closer to school, and that way, he really minimized the risk of getting robbed or killed.

The rent wasn’t too bad, since the town was so crime ridden.

So in that way, Yuuri was lucky.

But it definitely could be better.

He could be living in a city that wasn’t flooded with criminals, or he could have a body that wasn’t scaring the shit out of him.

Last week, he burned himself on a water bottle he just took out of the fridge. And not only that. The water bottle left a giant, red, blistered wound, but as soon as he got a bandage for it, it was gone.

And last night when he reached for his phone, it somehow traveled towards him on its own.

Yuuri had flinched awake and cried through the rest of the night.

Powers were very rare. People who had them either became superheroes or supervillains. And supervillains were definitely the more popular choice between the two of them.

And Yuuri did not want want to become either.

Being a hero meant that he could never be normal. He would be on constant duty and too many people would rely on him. And that was something he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle.

But being a villain would be so much worse. Everyone would hate him and not to mention that he would make himself an enemy to the man he owed his life to.

Silverstar was the superhero that had saved Yuuri’s life, and he had gained a lot of fame over the years. He had even been announced as the official protector of Golden Lake City.

Yuuri even had several posters of him himself, and a few saved articles about his more famous achievements.

Not that he was obsessed or anything. He just liked to be reminded of him from time to time.

And Silverstar was also very beautiful to look at. Objectively that is. Yuuri wouldn’t go so far as to say that he’s in love with him, but he did admire him.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Phichit suddenly called.

Yuuri quickly closed down all of the tabs on his computer and opened a video game.

Phichit’s head popped in shortly thereafter. “Are you coming out with us tonight?”

Yuuri cringed slightly. Social situations was really not something he wanted to be around unless he was forced to.

And not even then.

“It wasn’t a question, by the way,” Phichit added before giving Yuuri a chance to answer. “You haven’t left your room all day, and your eyes will turn into squares if you spend more time in front of that screen.”

“I’m… Programming,” Yuuri lied. It could be possible. And it was definitely better than the truth.

He could never let Phichit know that he was searching about superpowers.

He loved his friend, and Phichit was amazing. But fear could make people do crazy things. And he didn’t want Phichit to turn him in as a possible villain.

If Yuuri got arrested for his powers, that meant that there was a possibility that he could end up in a supervillain prison. And that would mean that his life would be over.

No one ever got out of a supervillain prison.

“Earth to Yuuri!” Phichit snapped as he was suddenly standing right in front of him, snapping his fingers inches from Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri flinched back to reality. “I’m sorry, what?”

Phichit pressed his hand against Yuuri’s forehead. “Are you okay?” he asked in concern. “I said that you should know better than to bring school home with you. I think you’re working yourself out.”

“Of course not,” Yuuri said unconvincingly. “I’m fine.”

Phichit frowned in disbelief. “Well, if you’re fine, you’re coming out.”

“Phichit…” Yuuri tried, but Phichit was already halfway out from his room. “I’m just gonna feed my hamsters. You better hurry if you want to get ready before we’re leaving. You know I will drag you out naked otherwise.”

Yuuri knew far too well, or he hadn’t exactly been naked, he had been dressed in his pajamas and that had been embarrassing enough.

Luckily, he was already dressed.

He just didn’t want to go outside.

“You better be getting out of that chair!” Phichit called from the other room.

Yuuri knew that Phichit meant well, but he definitely left his chair with a lot of reluctance. “I’m out of it,” he called back as he reached for a nearby hoodie. It was beginning to get a lot colder outside, and the mild autumn weather was slowly turning chillier with time.

Yuuri made a final review of himself as he looked into the mirror. He sighed at what he saw, but there wasn’t a lot that could be done about it.

It was not like he could change his face.

“Oh, good, you’re done,” Phichit chirped as he simply walked inside Yuuri’s room, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out.

All of Yuuri’s protests were completely ignored, as Phichit lead them both out on an adventure in the city.  
………………………………………………..

The fact that it was a weekend, didn’t go past any of the city’s citizens. The subway was a party, and Yuuri practically glued himself to Phichit to avoid getting separated from him in all the chaos.

Phichit was texting as he walked, completely unaware about his surroundings.

“Leo and Guang-Hong are already there, we better hurry,” Phichit exclaimed cheerfully as he side-stepped some broken glass on the ground.

Yuuri nodded as he regretted going willingly.

Their subway arrived right on time, and Yuuri couldn’t help the low whimper that escaped him when he went in with the wave of the crowd like some kind of cattle.

He wished he was back at home, in front of his computer, with a nice cup of tea so he’d be able to catch up on some movies he wanted to see for the longest time.

But he was here, in hell, as the subway began moving. But things immediately took a turn for the worse when someone decided to sprint through the crowd, and managed to run straight into Yuuri so he fell right into a stranger’s lap.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Yuuri apologized frantically as he tried to get back up to his feet again, but that only resulted in him losing his balance and falling back into the stranger’s lap, again.

Yuuri felt as if his face was going to burn away from embarrassment.

He simply wanted to sink through the ground and disappear forever.

“It’s fine,” the stranger said with a gentle voice.

Yuuri felt his mind go blank as he tried to figure out where he had heard that voice before.

He looked to the stranger and felt his eyes widened in disbelief.

He was sitting in Silverstar’s lap.

He wasn’t in costume, but Yuuri was certain. He could never forget those eyes, even if they were hidden behind completely useless pair of reading glasses.

That was him.

And Yuuri suddenly forgot how to breathe.

“Are you okay?” Silverstar asked in concern.

“Yes!” Yuuri all but shouted. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, as he realized what an idiot he was.

Silverstar chuckled. “It’s fine, I promise you,” he said with a brilliant smile. “My name is Victor.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said dumbly.

Did Silverstar just reveal his secret identity to him?

“I would shake your hand and hope that you would give me your name, but I’m afraid that you’re sitting on it...” Victor suddenly said, making Yuuri shoot to his feet in a matter of seconds.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri said as he did his best attempt of a polite bow in the crowded mass. “I’m Yuuri.”

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri,” Victor smiled genuinely as he stood up from his seat and took a step towards him. “So who are you? Where are you from?”

Yuuri didn’t get a chance to answer before Phichit suddenly grabbed his upper arm. “We’re getting off here.” He said urgently.

Yuuri looked to him and back to Victor who was grabbing his briefcase as he too was getting ready to get off.

The subway came to a halt, and once again he was being flushed away by the crowd until he was finally standing with Phichit at the station. There was a lot less people there, compared to the subway, and he suddenly felt as if it was only him and Phichit there.

Well, Victor was still there though.

Yuuri even had to pinch himself to make sure that he was still awake and this wasn’t all just a dream.

“Oh, hi there! Who are you?” Phichit suddenly asked as he noticed Victor’s presence.

“How rude of me,” Victor said politely. “My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I was your friend’s seat for most of the ride.”

“Really?” Phichit asked as he shot Yuuri a look of confusion and snorted when he noticed Yuuri’s dark blush. “Yuuri? Why are you sitting in strange men’s laps?”

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. Mortifications didn’t even begin to describe how horrified he felt. Why did Phichit know all of his weaknesses?

“Is he always this cute?” Victor asked Phichit, as Yuuri’s embarrassment got worse for every passing second.

“Trust me, he gets cuter over time,” Phichit mused.

Yuuri couldn’t believe the words that were spilling from his friend’s mouth. Couldn’t Phichit see who he was talking to? Silverstar might be in disguise as Victor Nikiforov, but Yuuri thought it was too obvious to ever be mistaken.

Or maybe he had spent too much time staring at his posters…

“Well, I should probably get going, but it was nice to meet you,” Victor suddenly said, bringing Yuuri out of his thoughts. As soon as he took his hands away from his face, he noticed that Victor was still looking at him. “I would love to see you again sometime. Maybe under better circumstances?”

“Uhm- I…I...” Yuuri stuttered nervously.

“He would love to,” Phichit cut in for him. “He can take your phone number?”

“Yes, I do have a business card,” Victor said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a neat pile of tiny business cards, he took out the top one and gave it to Yuuri. “Call me…”  
………………………………………

Yuuri didn’t let go of the card as he and Phichit rounded a corner and the diner came into view.

“The others are not going to believe this,” Phichit chirped as he practically skipped inside. “Hey guys! Yuuri just got asked out on a date!” He cheered as he approached the seats where Leo and Guang-Hong were already eating their burgers.

“What?” Guang-Hong gasped, almost choking on his drink. “By who? When?”

“At the subway,” Phichit chirped as he patted Yuuri on the back and sat down across from his other two friends.

Phichit then started telling the wondrous tale of how Yuuri met his prince charming and how they are going to live happily ever after together.

Yuuri was still staring at the business card in awe. He still couldn’t believe that Silverstar wanted to see him again. And the fact that he gave him his number, just like that.

Did he remember him? Did he know that he had saved his life? Was he looking for some kind of payment?

“Yuuri?” Phichit snapped his fingers again to bring him back to reality. “Are you okay? He wasn’t being a creep, right? Cause if he was, we’ll burn that number right here, right now.”

“What? No, he wasn’t a creep,” Yuuri quickly assured. “I just…. I thought he looked familiar.”

“Oh, I did too,” Phichit stated. “But I really couldn’t place him. Maybe he’s a model, oh, or an actor?”

“What if he’s a Hollywood star?” Guang-Hong chimed in.

“Have you tried googling him?” Leo asked. “If he’s famous, there will probably be a lot of articles about him.”

“No don’t google him,” Guang-Hong pleaded. “That will ruin the mystery. It will be more romantic if he tells you himself.”

Yuuri nodded, not really listening to any of them. His mind was completely occupied by the silver haired man.

He just needed to confront Victor alone. Ask him if he really was Silverstar.

If he wasn’t, they would at least get a good laugh at Yuuri’s expense.

If he was...

Maybe he could teach him about how to control his powers and use them for good?

Maybe they could team up and help each other?

Yuuri would do whatever it takes to not become a villain.

He would prove to the world that he was good.

That he was a hero.


	2. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit runs into some trouble, walking home from the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like chapter 2 of this impulsive little story! XD <3<3

“So are you going to call him?” Phichit asked, taking a sip of his milkshake as they walked home from the diner.

Yuuri shrugged. 

“What’s going on with you?” Phichit asked. “You’re acting strange.”

“What?” Yuuri exclaimed as he felt his heart speeding up. “I’m not acting strange.”

“You’re ridiculously quiet,” Phichit pointed out. “I could even count all the times you’ve spoken today on two hands.”

Yuuri frowned but said nothing.

The silence only succeeded in making Phichit frown with worry for his friend. He grabbed Yuuri’s arm and stopped them in the middle of the street. “Talk to me,” he pleaded.

Yuuri looked into Phichit’s worried, brown eyes and felt his resolve crumble. But he still knew that he couldn’t tell him the truth. “There’s a lot of things going on right now,” he sighed. “You know- with school…”

“Oh,” Phichit breathed before his frown deepened. “You need to take it easy. You’re no use if you work yourself into the ground.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed. “I’ll try not to take on too much.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Phichit asked.

“You’re doing plenty already,” Yuuri assured. “And I’ll be fine, really.”

Phichit nodded thoughtfully. “If you say so…”

Phichit’s gaze wandered away from him slightly, and Yuuri could tell that something was wrong. Yuuri turned around, and managed to get a small glimpse of a gang checking them out, but he didn’t get to see much else before Phichit jerked his arm and ran. “Run, Yuuri!”

Yuuri did. 

They both sprinted for their lives. 

It was definitely the worst part about this town. 

The criminals were the ones in charge. If confronted by one, running was next to the only valid option.

The police didn’t do much about the small criminals, especially not when there were also villains and other evil masterminds that brought chaos to the city. 

Not to mention that being a police officer was definitely not the most popular profession in the world. 

It paid horribly, they were in constant danger and they almost had to work around the clock.

Yuuri would know.

His older sister Mari was one.

“In here,” Phichit urged and turned into an alley.

Yuuri followed him, but froze right in his tracks as their path was suddenly blocked by another gang.

They were surrounded.

“Yuuri?” Phichit said uncertainty. 

“Stay calm,” Yuuri pleaded as he stepped closer to Phichit. If anything, he would at least do whatever he could to protect his friend. “We don’t want any trouble,” he told the men surrounding them.

A few of the men grinned as they moved in closer. “Then hand over your wallets,”

Yuuri nodded immediately and carefully reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

“You too,” another man snapped to Phichit.

Yuuri turned to Phichit and felt a chill travel up his spine as he noticed that Phichit made no attempt to move. “Phichit?”

“I barely have any money…” Phichit said worriedly. 

“Hey!” One of the men snapped. “Quit talking and hand them over,” he took out a gun and pointed it to Phichit to add some strength to his words.

“It doesn’t matter,” Yuuri whispered a bit too harshly. “Just give it to them.”

Phichit swallowed before reluctantly reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet as well, he reached it forward and allowed the men to snatch it away.

“Thanks,” the man who took it grinned wolfishly.

Yuuri released a slight breath of relief, when a shot suddenly rang out. He felt the color disappear from his face as he realized that Phichit was clutching his stomach. And the man holding the gun suddenly dropped it to the ground.

The world seemed to shift as Yuuri caught his friend’s eyes.

Phichit’s eyes widened as he realized that he had just been shot, and it took several moments before he started stumbling.

Yuuri caught him immediately and carefully led him to the ground.

“Come on, let’s beat it,” the man with the gun snapped as he shoved his friends to urge them to move.

They all ran, but they didn’t get far before a giant dumpster was shoved right in front of them, blocking their path. 

“Going somewhere?” A voice asked.

Yuuri recognized it immediately, but he couldn’t make himself look away from his friend.

“Yuuri, I…” Phichit tried before a low whimper escaped him.

“No, don’t try to talk,” Yuuri pleaded. “We’ll get an ambulance here, you’re going to be fine.”

Phichit sniffled brokenly as he looked to Yuuri with pleading eyes. “It-... Hurts…”

Yuuri cringed in sympathy as he tried to locate the wound, but all he saw was blood. He pulled up Phichit’s shirt slightly and squinted in order to truly focus, that’s when he saw it, the tiny bullet hole in his friend’s stomach, a thick layer of blood was slowly oozing out, and Yuuri felt the hair on his neck stand up.

He pressed his hand against it, in order to stop the bleeding, when he suddenly felt something warm spread in his chest. and sent shivers down his spine.

It felt like like a tingling sensation that spread out in his arm, he took a chance and looked at it, and noticed how a light was traveling down his arm, and he noticed how Phichit looked at it as well.

Yuuri swallowed nervously as his heartbeat began raising. He couldn’t seem to pull his hand away, and it got closer and closer to the hand he pressed against Phichit’s stomach.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked worriedly. 

The light went through Yuuri’s hand, and straight into Phichit’s stomach.

Phichit cried out in pain and Yuuri immediately pulled away. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He apologized frantically. 

Phichit inhaled sharply before sitting up straight. 

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t come up with a single thing to say.

A loud crash rang out behind them, and both Yuuri and Phichit immediately turned to it. 

Silverstar was in the air and one of the thugs was struggling to get up from the trash cans in which he had been thrown into by the silver-haired hero.

“Oh my god,” Phichit gasped. “Yuuri, thats…. That’s….”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

That was Golden Lake City’s protector.

“Are you alright?” Silverstar called from above.

Phichit sent Yuuri a pointed look and Yuuri felt the blood freeze in his veins. 

Phichit knew that he had abilities.

Would he tell on him?

“We’re fine!” Phichit called back.

“And how about you, gorgeous?” 

Yuuri momentarily forgot how to breathe. What did he just ask him? 

Yuuri was glad that he was far away, and wasn’t able to read his horrified expression from a distance like that.

And not to mention how lucky he was that Silverstar didn’t seem to realize that Phichit had been shot.

Phichit was wearing a red shirt and Yuuri placed his bloody hand in his pocket to protect it from the hero’s view. He wouldn’t be able to tell unless he came closer. 

“Well, you should probably hold onto these…” Silverstar cheered as he threw their wallets back to them. “I can take it from here, enjoy your evening.”  
…………………………………….

Yuuri felt his worry increase as Phichit kept himself quiet the entire walk back to their apartment. 

Phichit was almost never quiet, but he seemed so lost in thought and Yuuri was too scared to prod. 

Was he scared of him? Was he biding his time?

Maybe he didn’t reveal Yuuri’s secret to the hero in favor of turning Yuuri in himself.

Turning in a villain was very highly rewarded. And Phichit was already struggling with two jobs and school to make it by. 

He could probably use the money.

Yuuri felt his anxiety go into overdrive, and as soon as they were finally home, he was practically shaking with fear.

But when Phichit slammed the door shut and Yuuri tried to explain himself, Yuuri was taken off guard as Phichit wrapped his arms around him, and held him tight.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Phichit said softly.

Yuuri was completely stunned, his hands hovering around Phichit awkwardly, when Phichit suddenly pulled away and flicked his forehead. 

“Ouch!” Yuuri exclaimed. “What-...?”

“That’s for not telling me the truth and lying to me,” Phichit stated. “I repeatedly asked you if something was wrong. And you straight up lied to my face. Why didn’t you just tell me that you are a superhero?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What? No! I’m not, or- I don’t know,” he stumbled over his words as he struggled with the truth.

“Are you a villain?” Phichit asked him seriously. “Cause I won’t tell, but I need to know if you’re planning to blow up the town. I need to get my hamsters out of here,”

“I’m not!” Yuuri half-shouted. “I just got them and I didn’t- I don’t know how to use them, or what I am… Who I am.” He hid his face in his hands as he did his best to take a deep breath.

“But Silverstar, he recognized you…” Phichit said thoughtfully. “He called you ‘gorgeous’...”

“I’m sure he thought that I was someone else,” Yuuri said frantically while shaking his hands in nervous assurance. He didn’t want to tell Phichit that Silverstar was really the man that flirted with him on the train earlier. 

Just because his secret was out, didn’t mean that he got to throw Victor under the bus.

“Well, you better let Victor know that he has competition,” Phichit said with a sly grin.

“Why would I do that?” Yuuri questioned. “I barely know either of them.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Well, anyways, you should definitely ask Silverstar to help you with your powers,” he said excitedly. “I’ve seen the posters in your room, I know how much you admire him.”

Yuuri blushed heavily. “Well, just because I admire him, doesn’t mean that he’ll take me on as an apprentice.”

“Oh, maybe as his sidekick?” Phichit suggested as his eyes began to sparkle with excitement. “I’m sure he can use a healer in his line of profession.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. The truth was already out. There was no use in hiding it anymore. “I can actually do more than just heal.”

Phichit’s eyes widened slightly. “What else can you do?”

“A few different things…” Yuuri admitted. 

“Like?” Phichit pushed.

“Telekinesis.”

“Telekinesis?” Phichit repeated. “What’s that?”

Yuuri shrugged as he looked around the apartment, his eyes fell to an orange in their fruit bowl.

He reached out his hands towards it, and felt something stir within him as it started moving by his will. It was as if he felt the forcefield connected to his muscles.

“Oh my god,” Phichit breathed as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. “You’re moving it with your mind?!” 

Yuuri managed to make it lift a few inches before he lost his grip and it dropped to the floor as the useless fruit it was. “Not well…” He pointed out.

“You will,” Phichit assured as a brilliant smile spread across his features. “I’m sure you will, you just need a little bit of practice.”

“How am I gonna get to practice?” Yuuri asked. “It’s not like they have a superpower-school.”

“You don’t need superpower-school,” Phichit waved off. “Just someplace empty and safe where you can practice alone, oh, like an abandoned warehouse.”

“It’s illegal to break into those,” Yuuri pointed out.

“Pfft, do you even know what town we live in?” Phichit asked. “The cops are not going to put you in prison for breaking and entering and abandoned building, especially not when King JJ is back on the streets again.”

Phichit had a point.

Yuuri spoke to his sister earlier, and apparently they’re putting all of their resources to try and track him down. They did have a hard time convincing Silverstar to help. 

Silverstar had apparently never heard of him, even though he had defeated him four times. He managed to get away every time, but it still counted.

At least Yuuri thought so.

“And besides, if you get arrested, I’m sure your sister would break you out,” Phichit continued with a knowing smirk.

“Mari?” Yuuri snorted. “Yeah, no, she wouldn’t do that. She would probably laugh at me and take a picture to send to our parents.”

“What?” Phichit gasped. “How can she be so cold? If my younger brothers would end up in prison, I would break them out with a nail-file if I had to.”

“Mari would probably hand me the number to a lawyer and tell me that if I managed to get myself into prison, I can manage to get out on my own as well,” he said fondly. “She’s very prone on teaching lessons.”

“Well, then I would break you out,” Phichit promised. “That’s what best friends are for, right? And besides… I do owe you my life.”

“No, you don’t,” Yuuri quickly assured. “You owe me nothing. I just did what anyone would do...”

“You saved my life, Yuuri,” Phichit pointed out. “And your humbleness doesn’t make that any less true, so just know that I will have your back from this day and to my last day,” he picked up the orange and handed it to Yuuri. “I will help you be a hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and opinions is always important in the beginning of a new series, so let me know what you think, either through a comment, or scream at me through Tumblr <3<3
> 
> Tumblr: sophialala1 https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, big thanks to my amazing beta-reader Violutzart (AO3) and Tumblr: https://violutzart.tumblr.com/ <3<3 Check her out! <3
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3<3


	3. Unplanned/Planned meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri literally runs into Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not BETA:ed <3 I was too eager to publish so all mistakes are mine! XD <3 But I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri was late for school.

Very late for school.

The kind where he missed almost his entire first class kind of late.

He was normally never late, but he was practicing his telekinesis last night, and it really drained him enough to sleep right through all five of his alarms, and only wake up when Phichit, who had a later class today, woke up.

So now, he was running to school while cursing he fact that he didn’t get a superpower like time-turning or teleporting. 

That would really come in handy now.

He rounded a corner and finally had his school in his line of view, when he didn’t look where he was going and tripped over uneven ground.

He braced himself for the shame and pain that would strike him when he hit the concrete, but it never came.

Two strong arms held him upright and supported his weight. “We really need to stop meeting like this…”

Yuuri’s eyes shot open in the next instant. “Victor?” he asked in disbelief, as he stared into Silverstar’s perfect, ocean blue eyes.

He smiled so brightly that he could probably outdo the sun. “So, Yuuri, I really hope you fell into my arms to explain why you still haven’t called me?”

Yuuri’s face turned crimson within seconds. “I- I haven’t had time,” he said nervously. It was the truth. Between school, work and trying to figure out his superpowers, he barely had time to eat, much less go on a date. 

“Yes, I can see that you’re in a hurry,” Victor mused. “Do you go to school there?” He glanced up to the school building Yuuri was heading for as a way of pointing.

Yuuri nodded wordlessly.

“What a coincidence, I’m actually going there myself to teach a class in economy,” Victor said proudly. “Why don’t you walk me there? Make sure that I won’t get lost, and I…” He grinned like he had just thought of the best thing to say. “I’ll make sure to catch you if you fall…” He finished his statement with a wink that made Yuuri lose his ability to form words.

So Yuuri settled for a nod.

He had only been in the economy building a few times, mostly when he was meeting Phichit who was majoring in it, and one time when he had a class about budgeting in video games.

But other than that, it was strange territory to him.

Not to mention that he shouldn’t be wasting his time to walk someone to a building across campus when he was already late.

But when someone like Silverstar asked him, it was hard to refuse.

“So, Yuuri...” Victor pronounced his name like it was his favorite word. “Are you an economy student?”

“Uhm, no.” Yuuri said and cursed the way his voice quivered. “I’m studying programming.”

Victor lit up like a child on Christmas morning. “Wow, that sounds interesting,” he mused. “That’s like coding, right?”

“Kind of.” Yuuri admitted. “I usually work with video games, writing in the codes to make it work.”

“That almost sounds like magic,” Victor pointed out. “Making something out of nothing with nothing but numbers and letters.”

Yuuri had never heard anyone describe it like that before, but he really liked it. “I guess it is,”

Victor beamed.

Yuuri knew that it was his turn to say something to keep the conversation going, but he found it very difficult to talk with Victor. He was just too handsome to speak to like he would a normal person. But he had to give it a try. “Are you a teacher?”

That wasn’t too hard.

Victor laughed in amusement, which made Yuuri start to rewind everything he just said in order to find what was so funny about it.

“How cute, you think I’m a teacher.” Victor chuckled. “You really have no idea who I am, do you?”

Yuuri knew exactly who he was, but he had no idea that Victor knew that he knew.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov.” Victor stated like it was obvious. “Owner of the Nikiforov brand?”

Yuuri blinked a few times. That was definitely not what he was expecting to hear.

“Oh,” Yuuri said lamely.

“You really didn’t know?” Victor asked in disbelief. “Well, you just got much more interesting…”

Yuuri’s cheeks burned hotter, and he felt incredibly grateful when they finally reached the economy building.

“Uhm, I- I need to…” Yuuri pointed in the other direction to indicate that he couldn’t come with him inside, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Of course,” Victor agreed, before reaching into his pocket and taking out another one of his business cards. “In case you lost the other one,” he explained before handing it over to Yuuri. “And you should really call me. I can assure you that I’m much more interesting than just an ordinary businessman.”

Yuuri definitely didn’t doubt that. 

It wasn’t every business man that spent their free time fighting criminals and supervillains in a colorful costume.

“I will.” Yuuri promised. 

He would.

He only needed to work up some courage first.

Victor smiled brightly. “I look forward to it.”  
…………………………………………………..

Yuuri wanted to call Victor, he really did. 

But it was much easier said than done.

His phone looked like it wanted to eat him alive if he even attempted it.

He had a staring contest with it for about an hour, until Phichit finally came home from school.

“Yuuri, I had a lecture with your boyfriend today,” his best friend cheered as he popped his head in Yuuri’s room. “Did you know that he’s a billionaire and is the VD for his own company?”

“Yeah, he- uhm, he told me…” Yuuri said before taking a deep breath. “I met him this morning.”

“What?” Phichit gasped. “Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were in school,” Yuuri said matter-of-factly. “I didn’t want you disturb you.”

“I was on my phone the whole class anyways, googling your boyfriend.” Phichit exclaimed. “How do you do it? You’re like a magnet for great guys. And not only great, but freaking amazing. You have both a superhero and a billionaire looking to marry you.”

“First off, they are not looking to marry me.” Yuuri protested. “Second of all, Silverstar has never even asked me out. So you’re blowing this out of proportions.”

“Right, I’m sorry. Silverstar hasn’t asked you out, he’s only saved your life multiple times and called you gorgeous,” Phichit said with a knowing smirk. “Come on, admit it, you’re not that oblivious.”

“Admit what?” Yuuri asked and turned around in his chair, mindlessly staring at his computer.

Phichit sighed. “You’re hopeless sometimes.”

Yuuri was well aware.

“But did you call him yet?” Phichit prodded. 

“Who?”

“Victor?” Phichit exclaimed. “He’s probably pining at his phone right now, he checked it ten times during his lecture.”

Yuuri felt slight guilt creeping up on him.

Phichit shook his head in disapproval. Before catching sight of Yuuri’s phone and Victor’s number and deciding to take matters into his own hands, quickly reaching out and snatching them, right under Yuuri’s nose.

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelped as he darted after him.

Phichit dialed as he ran.

“Phichit, please.” Yuuri begged helplessly as he watched how Phichit pressed the phone against his own ear.

Phichit hushed him. “You’ll thank me for this one day,” he assured and threw the phone back to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at his phone with wide eyes as he noticed that Victor had answered. 

“Hello?” came a worried voice from the phone.

Victor’s.

“Hello? Who is this?” Victor asked in confusion.

Yuuri took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He pressed the phone against his ear reluctantly. “H-hi, Victor. It’s Yuuri,” he said as he cringed over his uneven voice.

“Yuuri, what a wonderful surprise,” Victor said cheerfully. “I didn’t expect you to call so soon.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized, this was so stupid. “I can call you back later…” he was just about to hang up when Victor’s voice stopped him.

“No, no, no, don’t be silly, I just got you on the phone.” Victor’s voice held a certain plea to it. “I want to talk to you.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri said uncertainty. 

“So how are you?” Victor asked.

“I’m good.” Yuuri said, noticing how Phichit was practically jumping with excitement.

“That’s good.” Victor stated.

“How are you?” Yuuri asked, if anything, to fill the awkward silence hanging between them.

“I’m good too.” Victor assured.

“That’s good.” Yuuri said lamely, facepalming over how awkward he was in social situations.

Victor chuckled fondly. “Well Yuuri, I was really hoping you would call so I can ask you something,”

Yuuri held his breath. “Yes?”

“Do you like sushi?” Victor asked.

Once again, Yuuri did not expect a question like that. “Sushi?”

“Yes, I happen to have a gift card for sushi, and it would be a shame if it expired.”

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that. “It would.”

“And since it is for two, I was hoping that you might do me the honor of accompanying me?” Victor asked hopefully. “If you like sushi that is.”

“I do,” Yuuri said. “And sure, we can have sushi.” Sushi was innocent. It wasn’t a dinner with candlelights or a marriage proposal. It was just sushi.

No strings attached.

“Great!” Victor cheered. “When do you have time?”

Yuuri had his whole week filled with classes. And he had no idea how next week would look since he was starting a new course. So today might be the only free day he had for a while. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Tonight?” Victor repeated in disbelief. “Oh, well, sure. I’ll clear my schedule. I didn’t have anything important planned anyways.”

“That’s good.” Yuuri said as he was struggling to keep his breathing even. He was going to have sushi with Silverstar. This had to be a dream.

“So where do you live? I’ll send a car for you,” Victor offered.

That might be a bit too much. “Why don’t I just meet you there?” Yuuri asked. “What restaurant is the gift card for?”

Yuuri could hear a lot of rustling before Victor cleared his throat. “Tairyo sushi lounge,” he read out slowly, Yuuri could tell that he wasn’t familiar with Japanese, but he luckily knew where the place was. 

“So do I meet you there in an hour?” Yuuri asked. 

“Make it two,” Victor pleaded. “I need to take my dog for a walk first,” a bark rang out to confirm his statement. “Poor Makkachin hasn’t been out for hours.” 

Yuuri felt his heart speed up at the mention of a dog. He had always wanted one but never had the opportunity. He was an incurable dog person. 

“Well, I’ll see you in two hours then.” Yuuri said, feeling ready to wrap up the call before he would be demanding that Victor should bring his dog to dinner.

“I’ll see you in two hours, Yuuri,” Victor said, really dragging out his name. “I can’t wait.”

The call disconnected and Yuuri sank to the ground in a relieved mess. 

He had survived a phone call with the man whose face was plastered all over his bedroom wall. Something he never expected that he would be able to do.

And he was going out with him.

Alone.

“What happened? What did he say?” Phichit asked as if he was going to burst with joy and excitement. “Did he ask you out? Was it romantic?”

“I- Uhm...” Yuuri stuttered out.

“Nevermind that.” Phichit waved off. “What are you going to wear?”

Yuuri had no idea. He looked to his bedroom worriedly, and suddenly two hours didn’t seem like enough time

What had he done?

Why did he decide to be spontaneous? 

Someone should remove his ability to make decisions.

Especially bad ones.

He would never make it in time.

“Don’t look like that,” Phichit scolded lightheartedly. “You have nothing to worry about,” he rushed into Yuuri’s bedroom and returned with probably every clothing item the Japanese boy owned. “I’m here to help.”

Yuuri had ever been so grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! <3 Superhero date! <3 I wonder what those "not so important" plans that Victor cleared out was... ;) <3<3 Hopefully he didn't clear out stopping a certain villain... ;) <3 Sorry, I won't spoil... XD <33 Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> I would love for you to leave a comment <3 Or scream at me through tumblr! <3 https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3


	4. Date interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri goes out for Sushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many of you seem to like this story! <3<3 Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! <3<3

Yuuri would have to give it to Phichit. 

After an hour of hard work, he actually looked decent.

“Please, just a little bit of mascara?” Phichit pleaded as he waved his make-up box from the bathroom. “No one will be able to tell.”

“Then what’s the point in using it?” Yuuri quipped.

Phichit pouted. 

“Besides,” Yuuri continued. “If I cry from embarrassment, I don’t want to go home looking like a panda…”

“Fair point,” Phichit said with a bright smile. “Well, then I think you’re ready, go get your man, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri swallowed nervously.   
……………………………………….

The sushi place was only a short walk away from Yuuri’s and Phichit’s apartment, but it was long enough for Yuuri to go through every worst possible scenario in his head. 

Like being stood up, knocking his drink over on Victor, choking on a piece of sushi… 

Everything. 

He brought his own money, in case things would go wrong and he needed to get out of there and not owe anything to a billionaire.

And when he finally arrived, Victor was already there.

He was seated in the more secluded places of the restaurant and he was dressed in a suit so expensive that it could probably pay off all of Yuuri’s student loans and buy a homeless person a house.

He really needed to keep his drink in check.

“Yuuri!” Victor practically yelled as he noticed him and shot right out of his seat. “You look…” he trailed off as he took Yuuri in.

Yuuri’s cheeks probably reached a new level of warmth in the way Victor was staring at him. His blush was not something he was proud of, it always managed to give him away. And it wasn’t a good thing that he was easily embarrassed either. 

People might start to believe that red was the permanent color of his face.

Or that he was constantly exhausted.

“I’m sorry, how rude of me, come here, sit down,” Victor pleaded as he pulled out a chair for Yuuri.

Yuuri only managed a quiet ‘thank you’, as he made his way over and sat down, and Victor sat down across from him. 

Victor picked up a menu and handed it over to Yuuri. “Order anything you want,” he urged. “The gift card covers everything.”

Yuuri nodded as he took in all of the things on the menu.

He could feel his anxiousness increase as Victor wasn’t looking on anything but him. 

Why did the table only have one menu?

Yuuri’s eyes subconsciously slipped over to the page of different beverages. He really needed something to calm him down. 

He had never been drunk before, and he wasn’t planning on getting drunk tonight, but he did need something to take the edge off.

“Can I take your orders?” a waiter asked with a thick Japanese accent. Yuuri found it familiar. He almost sounded like his dad. Luckily, it wasn’t. 

“Yes, I’ll have the maki combo and three salmon pieces and a large glass of wine,” Yuuri said as he hid from Victor behind his menu.

“What kind of wine would you like?” the waiter asked.

Yuuri handed his menu back to him. “Watashi o odoroka seru.” he muttered under his breath. (Surprise me)

The waiter nodded. “And you, sir?” he asked Victor.

Victor stared at Yuuri like he was a creature from another world, before finally snapping back to reality. “I’ll have whatever he’s having,” he said proudly with a brilliant smile.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

Yuuri had never felt so exposed. He didn’t even have a menu to hide behind. It was only him and Victor.

“So, Yuuri…” Victor started. “Are you fluent in Japanese?”

“Uhm, yeah,” Yuuri admitted. “I was born in Japan, but me and my family moved here when I was five. We never stopped speaking it completely though, I usually only speak it around my family, or when I’m home.”

“So you still consider Japan your home?” Victor asked as he leaned against his hands.

“What? No, I was talking about the spa,” Yuuri clarified.

“The spa?” Victor questioned in confusion.

“Yes, my parents, they own a spa in town, and I kind of grew up in it. It has a very strong Japanese theme, and that’s what I consider home,” Yuuri explained. “I barely even remember Japan.”

“I feel the same about Russia,” Victor admitted. “Only I moved from there when I was ten and my parents died in a car accident.”

Yuuri felt his heart break for the man across from him. “That must have been horrible.”

“It was,” Victor said as he seemed to lose himself in his story. “My last living relative, Yakov, lived here, and he and his wife Lilia took me in. Golden Lake City has been my home ever since.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Yuuri said gently, as he placed his hand over Victor’s. He barely even realized it until Victor looked at their hands with a slight smile.

Yuuri immediately pulled away.

“Thank you,” Victor said as he cleared his throat. “Well, back to positive things. Do you have any hobbies?”

Yuuri couldn’t mention working on his superpowers as a hobby. But he didn’t have that many others. 

“Not anymore,” he admitted. “I used to figure skate when I was younger, but I barely have time for anything now besides school.”

“I also used to figure skate,” Victor beamed. “When I was younger that is, I used to dream about doing it professionally, but I went into the business industry instead.”

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked. “Business.”

Victor shrugged. “It has its moments.”

Yuuri nodded when Victor’s phone started to ring. Some Italian opera singer was his choice of ringtone. Victor immediately pulled out his phone and muted it.

“It’s fine if you answer it,” Yuuri assured. “It could be important.”

“It was only Yakov,” Victor said with a cheerful smile. “I can call him back later.”

The phone kept buzzing and Yuuri could tell that Victor was growing annoyed with it.

That’s when their drinks finally arrived. 

“The dinner will be done in a moment,” the waiter told them.

Yuuri took his glass and swallowed a mouthful, cringing slightly over the bitterness of the alcohol. 

“Was it good?” Victor asked in amusement.

“Yes,” Yuuri lied and swallowed another mouthful, Victor’s phone still wouldn’t stop buzzing. “Are you sure you’re not going to get that?” he asked in concern.

Victor seemed to contemplate his decisions. “I’m just going to answer to let him know that I don’t have time, will you excuse me for a moment?” he asked.

“Of course,” Yuuri said and swallowed the rest of his wine as Victor left him alone. He couldn’t help but to notice that people from other tables were staring at him. And their looks alone made his anxiousness increase.

“Do you wish a refill?” the waiter asked as he suddenly showed up behind him.

Yuuri knew that he shouldn’t be drinking. But if Victor returned and noticed his empty glass, he would have to answer questions he was definitely not ready for. “Sure,” he agreed. It would be covered by the gift card anyways.

“Of course,” the waiter said and filled his glass up to the top anyways.

Yuuri would have glared if he had enough courage, but he settled for drinking half of the glass instead, so it would seem like he hadn’t been drinking anything at all.

Victor was standing by the bathrooms with his back turned to him. He was speaking Russian and Yuuri had no idea what he was saying.

But eventually, Victor sighed deeply and hung up his phone before turning back to Yuuri.

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he noticed Victor’s tired expression. 

“Everything is fine,” Victor assured, he looked at his phone and at his wristwatch in concern. 

It definitely didn’t look like everything was fine.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri prodded.

“Yes, of course.” Victor said, more firmly, before glancing to the exit. “I… I think I need to go to the bathroom though…” he said apologetically. “You can start eating without me, but I’ll be right back.” 

Yuuri nodded as Victor stood up from his chair and headed for the bathroom.

There was definitely something wrong, he just didn’t know what. 

In that moment, he received a text from Phichit.

|How’s it going? Has he proposed yet? ;) <3| - Phichit

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

|He’s not going to propose, we’re just having sushi| - Yuuri

|Pfft, his loss, anyways, be careful walking home later, King JJ is up to something, it’s all over the news :O| - Phichit  
Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. 

|What?| - Yuuri

|I don’t know, he has a machine of some sort and threatening to blow up city hall… :/ | - Phichit

|Why would he want to do that?| - Yuuri

|He apparently wants to fight Silverstar, but I don’t know…| - Phichit

|Or maybe you should go out and see if Victor is the jealous kind? ;)| - Phichit

|Seeing you protected by a superhero will definitely show Victor what you’re worth ;)| - Phichit

Yuuri rolled his eyes again. Phichit was definitely being ridiculous. But it did worry him that a supervillain wanted to fight Victor. Especially tonight.

Wait.

Was Victor really in the bathroom?

Yuuri was just about to find out, when the waiter suddenly returned.

“Two maki combos and six salmon pieces for you and…” the waiter trailed off as he noticed that Victor was missing.

“He’s in the bathroom,” Yuuri blurted as his cheeks tinted red. “He’ll be back soon.”

“Right,” the waiter said, Yuuri could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice. “Well, enjoy… Do you need more wine? I can leave you the bottle?”

Yuuri looked around the restaurant and felt a streak of embarrassment surge through him at the idea of people thinking that his date had just walked out on him. 

He really wanted those feeling gone.

“Sure,” he agreed.

A mistake he would soon regret.  
…………………………………………..

He had no idea how much time had passed, but he did know that he had been drinking almost four giant glasses of wine, when Victor finally returned.

His hair was ruffled and his suit was a little wrinkled, but he still looked like the superhero he was. “I’m sorry it took so long,” Victor apologize profoundly. “I couldn’t figure out how the basin worked.”

“That’s a very bad lie,” Yuuri slurred as he finished the last of his wine. He really liked feeling like this. He wasn’t embarrassed at all.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri started to giggle. He was so cute when he looked worried. 

“I’m wonderfull-y? You know? Very good,” Yuuri admitted with a amused smile. “And your hair is pretty.”

Victor chuckled slightly. “Yuuri, how much have you been drinking?”

Yuuri was completely enchanted by the sound of Victor’s laugh. “Your laugh is beautiful,” he stated seriously. Victor needed to know.

Victor blushed. He looked like a pretty doll, but Yuuri probably shouldn't say that. It might sound weird.

“Will there be anything else?” the waiter asked as he showed up once again. 

Yuuri smiled to him and batted his eyelashes. “Your wine is magical… I feel very good now.”

The waiter chuckled. “Would you like some more?” he asked, voice dropping a little lower.

“I think he’s had enough,” Victor chimed in. “I think I should take him home.”

The waiter crossed his arms. “I’m not sure if I feel comfortable with letting him leave with you. He’s in no state to make decisions for himself in this state.”

Yuuri turned to the waiter. “Victor is a superhero,” he explained. “He’ll catch me if I fall…” 

Yuuri immediately regretted his words as they left his mouth. “I mean, not a real superhero, just my superhero,” he corrected himself. “I sat in his lap.”

“Yuuri, I really think we should go home now,” Victor laughed nervously. “Unless you want something more to eat?”

“I ate it all!” Yuuri cheered in victory before leaning closer to Victor. “And my mom does much better sushi, we should go there right now and you can see for yourself.”

Victor blinked a few times. “It’s past midnight, Yuuri, I think most people are asleep now.”

Yuuri didn’t quite understand that. Had he been in the restaurant for almost three hours?

Where did time go?

Probably into the amazing wine…

“Yuuri?” Victor asked. “Are you ready to go home?” 

Yuuri nodded and stood up from his chair as he felt the world wobble slightly under his feet, he attempted a step forward but felt as he misjudged the distance between his foot and the floor, and stumbled into Victor’s arms.

“You really do like falling, don’t you?” Victor mused as he did his best to adjust his grip on Yuuri.

Yuuri giggled childishly. “You don’t need to catch me all the time, you know…” he said confidently. “I can take care of myself.”

Victor chuckled fondly. “I’m sure you can.”

Yuuri pushed Victor away gently. “See? I can walk all on my own.” He took a step forward, cheering to himself when he didn’t fall.

“Impressive,” Victor agreed. 

“We should go out dancing!” Yuuri exclaimed. It was such a wonderful idea. How didn’t he think of that sooner.

“Dancing?” Victor asked in confusion. “You can barely stand.”

“I challenge you to dance with me.” Yuuri stated as he puffed out his chest. “If I win you will train me!”

“Train you?” Victor asked, sounding even more confused.

Yuuri stepped towards Victor and leaned close to the taller man’s ear. “It’s a secret…” he said lowly, feeling very pleased with himself as he noticed how Victor shivered.

“Uhm- I- Hmm...” Victor stuttered out. 

Yuuri suddenly got very distracted by Victor’s hair, it looked so soft and silky, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he confirmed it.

He allowed Victor’s hair to fall between his fingers like the most magical kind of water. 

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri looked up to Victor and his eyes shifted between the Russian man’s lips and eyes. “How are you so perfect?” he asked in disbelief. 

Victor swallowed nervously.

Yuuri felt his heart speed up as he felt some kind of electricity between them. It was almost magical. He wondered if he should kiss him. He wondered what it would taste like. 

Would Victor like it?

He took a chance and gazed up to him, and noticed how Victor’s eyes were closed. 

Like he was waiting for it. 

That was all the encouragement he needed, but just as he was about to lean up, the waiter returned again. “The check, sir…” he said casually.

Yuuri backed away with a pout. Way to ruin the mood… Wait, what did he mean by check?

“Didn’t you have that… gift card?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

“Gift card?” Victor repeated with a sheepish smile. “I meant credit card.” He took out his credit card from his wallet and handed the check back to the waiter.

“No…” Yuuri grumbled. It wasn’t right. Victor didn’t even eat anything. He shouldn’t have to pay. He looked to the waiter and quickly took the check away from him before he had the chance to go anywhere. “I’m paying!” he declared.

“Yuuri, no,” Victor sighed. “I asked you out, you’re not going to pay.”

“I am,” Yuuri stated as he opened the check and searched for the total summary. 

“I left you here for two hours,” Victor claimed. “Paying is the least I can do.” 

“I’m paying,” Yuuri said stubbornly. “If you want to pay for dinner, you better eat it.” 

Victor stared at him in disbelief. “I’m not going to be an asshole who takes you out on a date, leaves you and then lets you pay for everything. You must have me confused with a different billionaire,” he said and took the check away from Yuuri’s hands and handed it back to the waiter. 

The waiter looked at both of them in confusion before walking away with it.

“And then I’m going to take you home,” Victor stated. “I’m sure your parents are worried about you.” 

Yuuri snorted. “I don’t live with my parents,” he said as if it was obvious. “I live with Phichit.” 

“A what?” Victor asked in confusion.

“Phichit,” Yuuri said again. “He has hamsters. You met him.”

“Oh, that Thai boy,” Victor said as realization dawned on him. “You live with him?”

Yuuri nodded. “He’s good at cooking but bad at cleaning.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Victor asked.

Yuuri snorted. “Phichit can’t be my boyfriend!” he exclaimed. “He’s my roomate.”

Victor frowned thoughtfully, like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

“Besides, he knows my heart already belongs to someone else,” Yuuri said quietly. “A really special someone…”

Victor stared at him dumbly. “Oh?”

Yuuri nodded. “I think you know him too.”

“I do?” Victor asked.

Yuuri smiled brightly. “It’s…”

“There you go, sir,” the waiter said as he returned with Victor’s card. “Enjoy your evening, and get him home safely.”

“I will,” Victor assured. “Come on, Yuuri, let’s get you home.”

“But, what about dancing?” Yuuri asked with a pout. “I want to dance.”

“You can dance some other time,” Victor said gently. “When you can walk in a straight line.”

“Dancing doesn’t demand that you have to walk in a straight line,” Yuuri pointed out. “That would be a very ugly dance.”

Victor scoffed in amusement. “I’m sure you’re right,” he said as he gently placed his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and led him out from the restaurant and onto the streets.

Yuuri could hear sirens from somewhere in the city. It wasn’t unusual, but he was worried that he might run into Mari.

Meeting his older sister when he was this drunk didn’t sound like a good idea. 

“So where do you live?” Victor asked.

“Over there.” Yuuri said and pointed. He did live close by. 

“In that dumpster?” Victor asked in disbelief.

Yuuri laughed. That was funny. “No, around that corner, and a little way down the road…” he clarified. “I can walk from here, it’s fine.”

“Yes, like I’m going to let you walk there alone in your state, and in this town…” Victor said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m starting to believe that you have very low thoughts of me.”

“Of course not!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I just don’t think that I’m worth the trouble.”

Victor stopped in his tracks and grabbed Yuuri’s arm. “How can you think so little of yourself?” He asked in confusion. “Don’t you see how amazing you are?” 

Yuuri wanted to laugh, but for some reason, he didn’t find it that funny. 

“I’m grateful that you decided to go out with me this evening.” Victor stated. “Even if I ruined it.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri assured. “You saved the city from King JJ, you probably saved everyone in this city as well, so don’t worry about it.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “What?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as well. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and opinions is always important in the beginning of a new series, so let me know what you think, either through a comment, or scream at me through Tumblr <3<3
> 
> Tumblr: sophialala1 https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, big thanks to my amazing beta-reader Violutzart (AO3) and Tumblr: https://violutzart.tumblr.com/ <3<3 Check her out! <3
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3<3


	5. Nice save!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I completely forgot to publish this when it was ready, and then I re-read it today, and realized that I had to rewrite the whole thing, so hopefully you'll like it XD <3<3 
> 
> Be sure to let me know! <3

Yuuri laughed nervously. “Got you,” he said and pushed Victor’s shoulder to further prove that it was a joke. Even though it wasn’t.

“You… got me?” Victor asked in confusion. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“It was a joke,” Yuuri tried. “Like, when someone disappears for a long time, and something fun happens, is it just a coincidence… or…?”

Victor chuckled nervously before frowning thoughtfully. “That’s… funny…”

Yuuri sighed in relief that he had managed to avoid the awkward situation. He shouldn’t reveal Victor’s secret tonight. He might get scared and run away. 

Yuuri needed to get to know him better first. And eventually, he might even tell him about his own powers. 

“But are you sure that you’re okay?” Victor prodded. “I do want to see you again sometime… Without interruptions.”

“Let’s dance!” Yuuri exclaimed. Hoping that it would take Victor’s mind off the topic.

“Dance?” Victor asked in even more confusion. “There’s no music…”

Yuuri looked around when his gaze locked on a lamp post. He stumbled towards it, and hoisted himself up. 

“Yuuri, you should probably get down from there before you hurt yourself,” Victor pleaded.

Yuuri shook his head stubbornly, when he lost his grip and flopped to the ground. 

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped as he rushed forward. “Are you hurt?” 

Yuuri felt his wrist getting scraped against the asphalt, but he couldn’t allow Victor to see it heal.

“Of course not,” Yuuri assured and shot to his feet before almost falling again at the too quick motion. “I got this.” 

He and Phichit did take pole dancing classes once. He should still be able to do some tricks. 

Then he realized why he slipped. “I’m wearing pants,” he said a bit too loudly.

“You are,” Victor agreed.

“I should take them off,” Yuuri stated and began to undo the button.

“No, no, no. I think you should keep your pants on,” Victor said as he waved his hands frantically. “It’s a bit chilly out here tonight.”

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that. “But I won’t get a grip on the pole if I wear my pants,” he explained as he innocently blinked up to Victor.

Victor swallowed nervously. “You can dance on a lamp post another time?” he bargained. “Hopefully one that’s indoors so you won’t catch a cold.”

Yuuri nodded and released a sigh of relief. 

“Where did you say you lived again?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked around, he was momentarily confused due to falling and spinning around on a pole. “Uhm…” he said as he spun around to see if he could spot the graffiti that he used as a guidepost to show his way home. 

“Is everything okay?” Victor asked worriedly. 

Everything didn’t feel okay. And suddenly he started to regret spinning on that pole, as he felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. Why did he eat so much sushi?

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked into an alley and made up his mind. He couldn’t throw up in front of Victor.

“Yuuri!” Victor called after him as Yuuri left his side and rushed into the alley.

Yuuri turned behind a corner and panted as he felt the sushi resurge. And before he knew it, he was throwing up.

So much for impressing Silverstar.

Why did he drink so much? 

He was practically oozing with regret as he finally managed to collect himself. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” a voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Yuuri immediately turned around and noticed a unfamiliar face starting at him.

Yuuri took a step back.

“Had too much to drink?” the man asked mockingly. “Need someone to take you home?”

Yuuri looked around. How far did he run? “I’m fine.” he stated.

“You don’t look fine…” the man said with a shake of his head. “Are you bleeding?”

Yuuri looked at his hand, the scrapes from his fall down the lamp-post was completely healed, but there was still a bit of blood on it.

Yuuri wiped it off on his dark pants. “I’m fine.”

The man raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Yuuri straightened himself and walked past the man, flinching when he grabbed his upper arm.

“Come on, the least you can do is tell me your name,” the man grinned wolfishly.

Yuuri placed his own hand on the man’s wrist, and felt it heat up underneath his palm.

The man hissed and immediately released his grip and took a frightened step back. “You’re a freak,” the man spat as he continued to back away before making a run for it.

Yuuri released a sigh of relief, maybe the powers weren’t all bad. 

But before Yuuri got a chance to worry about where the man ran off to, he suddenly felt another hand being placed on his shoulder. 

He turned around and came face to face with two beautiful, worried, sapphire orbs.

“Yuuri, why did you run?” Victor asked him worriedly before continuing. “You can run very fast, even when you’re drunk.”

Yuuri cringed slightly in regrets. “Sorry,” he apologized. He felt more sobered up after throwing up and having such a weird encounter. And he finally realized how stupid he had to be looking right now. “I got… Sick...”

Victor nodded as his face melted into understanding. “It’s fine,” he assured. “I just got worried. You probably know that this city isn’t the safest, and alleys should be avoided at any cost… Many... weird people hang around in those.”

“I know,” Yuuri admitted. He briefly thought about mentioning the creep he had just crossed paths with, but decided against it.

He seemed harmless.

Hopefully he was.

“Well, I should continue on with my task of getting you home.” Victor said after a while. “I’m sure your roommate is worried.”

Yuuri didn’t want to mention the texts he had gotten from Phichit where he basically begged him to come up with an excuse to go home with Victor. 

So he settled for a nod.

“Well, a good thing about getting sick, is that you’re lowering your chances of getting alcohol poisoning.” Victor stated.

Yuuri blinked a few times as he tired to figure out what he meant by that.

“How much did you drink by the way?” Victor asked in concern.

“Oh…” Yuuri said as he was trying to recall. He remembered the first two glasses, and he remembered pouring himself a third, but after that they kind of melted together until the bottle ran empty and Victor returned. “I don’t really remember,” he admitted.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone…” Victor grumbled. “I’ll make it up to you in some way.”

Yuuri chuckled slightly. “Well, you did already pay for everything, so I think we’re even.”

“We’re not,” Victor declared. “But we will be…”  
………………………………………………….

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked in surprise as Yuuri came home so many hours later with a drunk flush on his face. “Are you all right?” he asked before he noticed Victor. “Victor?”

Victor waved sheepishly before clearing his throat nervously. “I just wanted make sure that he got home safely.” 

Phichit walked forward and supported Yuuri was he almost fell taking off his shoes. “Yuuri, are you… drunk?”

“No…” Yuuri said quietly as he brushed his shoe shamefully against the rug in their hallway.

“He is,” Victor stated apologetically. “Can you make sure that he’ll drink plenty of water and that he won’t choke while sleeping?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri waved off. “I just… Need to sleep it off...”

“Yeah, sure,” Phichit said fondly before looking to Victor more seriously. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

Victor smiled gently. “Of course.”

Yuuri knew that it meant that Victor would leave, but he wasn’t ready to part from him just yet. “Victor?” 

Victor looked to him with those beautiful blue eyes. “Yes?” 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip as he thought of something to say. “Wait there,” he pleaded as he walked towards his room, he needed a pen. He needed Victor to have his number. 

He just prayed to the gods that Victor wouldn’t follow him and notice his posters of him/Silverstar. 

That would be too embarrassing. 

Yuuri opened the drawer at his desk and almost jumped with joy when he found a permanent marker and an old notepad.

He quickly scribbled down his phone number on it, before returning back to the hallway. 

“So how much did he drink anyways?” Phichit asked Victor worriedly as he tried to keep his voice down so Yuuri wouldn’t hear.

“I’m actually not sure,” Victor admitted. “I left him for a while, and when I came back he was practically falling off his chair.”

There was a beat of silence.

“You left him by himself?” Phichit questioned in disbelief.

“I, I had to take a business call,” Victor said, voice quivering with nervousness. “I swear, I wasn’t gone for much longer than a little over an hour.”

“An hour?” Phichit exclaimed way to loudly.

Yuuri decided it was time to interfere. “Victor, I- I got you something,” he said as he reached out the note to Victor. “It’s my phone number,” he explained as Victor looked at it with knitted eyebrows. “So you can call me...”

Victor’s worried frown melted into a wonderful dashing smile that made Yuuri swoon slightly.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor said as he batted his beautiful silver eyelashes in Yuuri’s direction. “I’ll definitely call you.”

A million thoughts surged through Yuuri’s head. If this was a date, was Victor waiting for his good night kiss? 

Was that appropriate for the first date? 

Should he go for it?

“Well, I still owe you a proper date,” Victor said before Yuuri could act on that thought. “Have a good night, gorgeous.”

Yuuri did swoon slightly at that. Or maybe he was just drunker than he thought.

Phichit closed the door after the Russian, before crossing his arm and turning to Yuuri with an amused smile. “So should I leave a bucket by your bed or would you prefer to sleep in the bathroom?”

Yuuri released a long. tired sigh, as he sank to the floor in exhaustion over this long day. 

“And since your body heals itself, shouldn't that mean that it gets the alcohol out before you get drunk?” Phichit prodded. “I mean, since it’s technically a poison...”

Yuuri shrugged. “Apparently not,” he said sadly, before he started to consider how his mind had suddenly become so much clearer ever since he actually did stop drinking.

“Well, you almost seem sober,” Phichit pointed out. “Victor made it sound like you were halfway to stipping in town…”

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. “Oh god…” he whimpered slightly. “I can never leave this apartment again.”

Phichit snorted. “I’ll get you some water,” he said and patted Yuuri’s head fondly. “Then we’re going to talk about how we’re going to get back on Victor for ditching you on your first date.”

Yuuri cringed. “I’m fine,” he claimed. “It was more important than me…”

“I can’t hear you over the sound of my friendship,” Phichit singsonged as he left for the kitchen. “Do you want some ice cream?”

Yuuri had to admit one thing.

He was lucky to have a friend like Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about everything <3 Do you think Victor will be able to let this go? <3 Do you think Yuuri will be able to hide Victor's identety from Phichit for much longer? And where did that man in the alley run off to...? ;) <3
> 
> Your thoughts and ideas are my fuel! <3<3 Thank you so much for reading and you can talk with me on Tumblr: sophialala1 - https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, big thanks to my amazing beta-reader Violutzart (AO3) - Tumblr: https://violutzart.tumblr.com/ <3<3 Check her out! <3 She just started a new story here on AO3 (a soulmate AU that I'm fangirling over), it's great! <3 Give it a read <3
> 
> And thank you so much for staying awesome! <3 And supporting this little silly idea I had about a Superhero AU <3 You guys make everything possible! <3
> 
> *Throws a specially made kudos-smokebomb like I was Batman and disappears into the shadows* 
> 
> Love you all <3<3


	6. Getting in costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit helps Yuuri with ordering a superhero costume.
> 
> And someone is cooking up a dark plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna throw this update up before going to sleep <3<3 I hope you'll like it <3<3

“Yuuri,” Phichit cheered as he rushed into Yuuri’s bedroom a couple of minutes after midnight without any kind of explanation.

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “What’s wrong?”

Phichit sat down in the middle of Yuuri’s bed and turned his computer towards him.

Yuuri fumbled after his glasses so he could read what it actually said.

“Remember how you said you needed a costume so you could still live normally when you weren’t a superhero?” Phichit asked excitedly. “Well, lucky for you, I just found a website that makes costumes anonymously, You just send in your measurements, pick out a personal theme, pay and boom! Costume made.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said as he looked at the website curiously. The costumes were actually looking really good. “I really like that black one…”

Phichit spun his computer back to himself. “The eros,” he read out loud. “With attachable smoke crystals for quick getaways, the material is stretchy for optimal movement and can withstand a temperature up to two thousand degrees celsius.”

“Two thousand degrees?” Yuuri repeated in awe. “How? What is it made of?”

Phichit shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m ordering it for you.”

“Ordering?” Yuuri gasped. “How much is it? Can’t we wait until tomorrow?”

“Someone might have taken it before then,” Phichit pointed out. “Everyone of these is one of a kind, It’s not like people can mass produce superhero costumes.”

“What kind webpage is that even?” Yuuri asked as he put on and adjusted his glasses before getting up and seating himself behind Phichit so he could look at the screen. “We’re not getting scammed.”

“No she’s legit,” Phichit assured. “Lilia Baranovskaya was the one who designed Silverstar’s costume after he cut his hair.”

“She did?” Yuuri asked in disbelief as he squinted to read Silverstar’s review of his costume, he was very happy about it.  
As Yuuri read the review, he suddenly recalled the very sad day when the news papers revealed Silverstar’s new hairstyle.

Yuuri still thought he looked gorgeous with short hair, but there was something magical about seeing those beautiful, long, silvery locks soaring in the wind when Silverstar was flying. And it was a very sad day when he realized that he would never get to see them again.

Even though it made sense for Silverstar to cut his hair. It couldn’t be easy fighting with it, and it probably gave him an incredible disadvantage if someone would’ve decided to grab it.

“She also made costumes for Thunderbolt, The Speeder, Motor man, and a bunch of others,” Phichit continued excitedly. “She totally sounds like the real deal.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “How much is it?”

Phichit cringed slightly as he looked it up.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he saw it too. “One thousand dollars?” he exclaimed in horror. “How am I going to be able to afford that?”

Phichit smirked slightly. “You could ask your billionaire boyfriend, he still owes you after ditching you on your first date…”

“Are you crazy?” Yuuri gasped. “I’m not asking Victor for money, I can’t,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “I mean, I do have some savings of m own, but they are for the future. I can’t go and spend it all on a costume.”

“What if this costume is your future?” Phichit asked thoughtfully. “There’s only one of this, and it’s perfect for you… What do you say?”

Yuuri stared at it for a long time before sighing in defeat.

He would just have to live on ramen for the rest of his life…  
………………………………………………….

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Yuuri groaned as his payment had been processed and his package was on his way. “My parents are going to kill me if they find out.”

“Just tell them you were robbed,” Phichit said in an attempt to be cheerful as he patted Yuuri’s back in comfort. “You almost were.”

“I can’t say that,” Yuuri gasped. “Mari will go on a murder spree in Golden Lake until she finds the imaginary robbers. Not to mention that she will probably arrest me if she ever finds out that I lied.”

“Then you better lie good,” Phichit mused. “What she won’t know, won’t hurt her, right?”

“Only problem is that Mari knows everything,” Yuuri said sadly. “It’s like she can stare into my soul…”

“Are you sure that she doesn’t have superpowers?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri snorted. “If Mari had superpowers, the world wouldn’t have any more criminals…” He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “No, she’s driven by nothing but purpose and stubbornness. She really wants to prove to the world that you don’t need powers to be a hero.”

“I think I just became a fan of your sister,” Phichit said, impressed, does she have instagram?” just as the question left his lips, he momentarily froze, before practically throwing himself at Yuuri. “That’s it! That’s what I should do!” he all but shouted as he shook Yuuri’s shoulders dramatically.

“W-what?” Yuuri asked in confusion to his friend’s sudden outburst.

“I should manage your superhero instagram account,” Phichit said with stars in his eyes. “I’ll build you a fanbase and be your voice to the outside world so you can keep your identity hidden.”

“Uhm, I’m not sure I need a…-” Yuuri was cut off as Phichit pressed his phone to Yuuri’s lips and hushed him. “I’m gonna do it, and there’s nothing you can do or say to stop me.”

Yuuri nodded. He wasn’t sure what else to do. Besides, what would be the harm in Phichit getting an instagram for his alter ego anyways? It’s not like it could do more damage than Phichit’s real one.

“Great!” Phichit chirped. “You won’t regret this.”

Yuuri could only hope that his friend was right.  
……………………………………………….

**Three days later in King JJ’s secret headquarters…**

“Your highness, an outsider has asked to see you,” one of JJ’s servants said with a polite bow. “He says he knows something that might be if interest to you.”

JJ was currently watching his beautiful queen discipline a traitor that had led to him being defeated by his nemesis, Silverstar. The traitor had failed to keep up his end of the mission.

And the king was not amused.

JJ adjusted his crown as he waved over his his queen. “What do you say, my beautiful Isabella? Should we hear this stranger out?”

Isabella delivered a final kick to the traitor’s abdomen before giggling sweetly, she swayed her hips towards her king, before easily climbing up into his lap, brushing their noses together. “Whatever you want, your highness,” she said lowly. “If he turns out to be useless, I’d be happy to punish him for you…”

JJ smirked confidently before turning back to his servant. “Send him in, but make sure he’s quick,” he stated before turning back to Isabella. “I have plans…”

Isabella smirked as she gazed at JJ through her lashes.

The gates opened up and someone looking like a homeless person stepped inside his throne room, he looked around anxiously. “Your highness,” his voice quivered slightly. “I-I want to make you a proposition.”

JJ sighed, he was feeling bored from this conversation already. “Go on…”

The man nodded. “I want enough money to buy myself a place to live,” he said as confidently as he could. “And in exchange I will tell you something that I think you will find of great help in your quest to defeat Silverstar.”

JJ raised his eyebrows. He liked where this was going. “If it’s money you want, I have plenty… Given that your news are worth it…”

The man took a deep breath. “I just came across a undiscovered, unmasked superhuman.”

That caught JJ’s interest completely.“A superhuman?” he asked as he tilted his head curiously. “Powers?”

The man swallowed thickly. “He burned my hand,” he said as he raised it to show off the hand-shaped burn mark.

“Hmm, interesting,” JJ hummed thoughtfully. “Silverstar has icy powers, it might be fun to take control over someone with the opposite powers, see how Golden Lake City’s greatest hero will handle someone like that… Do you know where I can find him?”

The man flinched slightly before shaking his head. “Uhm, Not exactly…” he said nervously.

JJ sighed in disappointment and snapped his fingers.

He had no use for this man then.

His servants raised their guns towards the man who began to shake his hands frantically. “But I know that he’s a college student,” he blurted out quickly and reached into his pocket to pull something out.

“What’s that?” JJ demanded.

“I-It’s a pin from Golden lake’s local university,” the man explained. “It was attached to his jacket.”

“A university student?” JJ grinned. “Those are always very… impressionable,” he exchanged glances with his queen who blinked suggestively to him.

“I’m sure you could convince him to help you, baby…” Isabella purred. “There’s nothing that the king can’t do.”

JJ chuckled fondly. “Of course, my queen. We shall have him captured and… ‘convince’ him to see things our way. Do you think Silverstar will be able to fight a young, precious college student?”

Isabella shook her head with a stunning smile. “He will be doomed.”

JJ laughed darkly. “And after Silverstar is defeated, Golden Lake City will be mine!”  
………………………………………….

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Phichit asked as he caught Yuuri staring at the package containing his costume that had just arrived. “It’s not going to open itself.”

Yuuri sighed. “This was a stupid idea, I should return this,” he stated in defeat, pushing the package away with his pen. “I’m not a hero.”

Phichit took a deep breath and braced himself so that he could deal with his hopeless friend. “Yuuri…” he started before walking up to him and spinning his friend’s chair around so he could look him straight in the eyes. “You have three choices right now. You can either join the dark side and use the powers for your own gain, you can go out there and use your powers for good, or you can hand yourself over to the authorities. Your powers are not going anywhere, so you can’t ignore them. Suppressing them can only end in catastrophe.”

Yuuri averted his gaze. “What if I’m not strong enough?” he asked brokenly. “What if I try and go out there and end up ruining everything? I’m such a clumsy person. What if I try to use my telekinesis and end up making someone explode? Or what if I try to heal someone and end up setting them on fire?”

“You won’t,” Phichit assured. “I believe in you. You’re going to be the best hero out there. As long as you have your heart in it, there’s no way you will be able to do harm to anyone.”

“How can you be so sure?” Yuuri asked. “It’s not like I’ve actually managed to do anything to prove myself.”

“Are you kidding?” Phichit questioned with an unexpected amount of heat. “Yuuri, you saved my life. If it wasn’t for you, I would be a pile of ash in a urn somewhere at my parent’s right now. You may not be an official hero yet, but to me, you’re already the greatest hero in the world.”

Yuuri felt his heart melt slightly at his friend’s honest declaration.

“So give it a chance,” Phichit pleaded. “Put on the costume and do your best, I’m sure it will be enough.”

Yuuri sighed in defeat before reluctantly turning back to the package.

“You can do this,” Phichit promised. “You can be a hero.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he pulled the tape away from the package and revealed a little bit of black fabric. He grabbed the whole package and unwrapped the rest of it, until all that was left, was his black, gemstone-dressed costume in all its glory.

It was truly beautiful.

“Put it on,” Phichit urged. “And be the superhero Golden Lake City truly deserves.”

Yuuri smiled slightly.

He would do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought <3<3 Goodnight <3<3


	7. Hero in action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gives his first attempt at being a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not Beta-read <3 So feel welcome to point out typos and grammar mistakes <3<3 English is not my first language, so it's entirely possible that I messed up XD <3 I take absolutely no offence in correctings! <3 I actually love it <3 So let me know,
> 
> And I hope you'll like this chapter <3<3

Yuuri would have to admit. This costume looked pretty damn good on him. Apparently the costume also came with a code for refill smoke crystals. So he would not have to worry about running out. Which was perfect, since the crystals were almost too pretty to take off.

“Wow,” Phichit gasped from Yuuri’s doorway. “It doesn’t even look like you,” he said in disbelief.

“Really? Yuuri asked in confusion.

Phichit shook his head. “Even your face looks a bit different… Is that mask magical or something?”

Yuuri looked at his own reflection, seeing nothing different.

Yuuri then remembered that Phichit didn’t seem to see the similarities between Victor and Silverstar. Maybe the mask held some kind of special power, at least over normal people. “I don’t know,” he said honestly.

He didn’t, not until he had more proof to support that theory.

“You should wear your hair back,” Phichit suggested. “It shouldn’t be in your face when you’re fighting,” he glanced to the bathroom and then back to Yuuri. “Hang on, I’ll get you something.”

Yuuri looked back to himself.

He could do this.  
……………………………………….

Yuuri felt like a complete idiot as he was sitting on top of a roof and stared out over Golden Lake City, waiting for someone that he could save.

The sun was almost set and the view was wonderful. Yuuri could almost forget what a dangerous city he lived in, if only for a second.

A big part of himself hoped that he could make it a little bit safer.

His powers had grown a lot stronger since he started practicing. His heat powers had developed so much that he had learn to make fire in his palm, but unfortunately it hurt his hand so much that he made a vow to only use it if it was absolutely necessary.

His telekinesis had developed enough for him to lift his own weight, so he was able to hover slightly if he pushed against the ground.

He hadn’t practiced his healing a lot, mostly because he didn’t have anyone to practice on. And he didn’t want to make Phichit his guinea pig, even though his roommate constantly offered.

Phichit had already done enough for him.

Yuuri just hoped that he knew enough to help civilians.

He would be thoroughly embarrassed if he would get out there in his brand new costume and faked confidence and fail.

He took a deep, soothing breath.

He could do this.

It was a constant mantra he forced himself to repeat.

He couldn’t give up, not when he had gotten so far.

Yuuri listened intently to the city as the last rays of sunshine disappeared below the horizon.

That’s when he finally heard a distressed scream from somewhere nearby.

“Help! Somebody help me!” a woman shouted.

Yuuri never believed that he could actually feel excited about someone being in danger, he was definitely desperate to prove himself.

So Yuuri leaped between the rooftops, using his telekinesis to gain some height and slow down his falls when he went lower. It was almost like flying, just not as graceful as Silverstar.

But to his defence, it was his first day.

He reached the edge of a roof that led to the alley, where he heard the scream echoing from. And he noticed a woman pressed up against the brickwall by a man that was twice her size.

“Make another sound and I’ll break your neck,” the man snarled.

Yuuri braced himself.

He needed to save her.

He jumped down from the rooftop and landed smoothly on the ground underneath, only stumbling slightly as he released the forcefield from underneath him.

“What the hell?” the man gasped as he noticed Yuuri’s presence. “Who the hell are you?”

That was a good question. Yuuri still hadn’t decided on a good superhero name. “Get away from her,” he said instead, trying his best to keep his voice even and dangerous.

“This is none of your business,” the man spat. “Better get out of here before you hurt yourself.”

Yuuri raised his hand and smirked slightly as he felt himself get a grip of the man. He then shoved him away from the woman, with enough force to cause the man to stumble and fall. “I said leave,” he repeated himself.

The man’s eyes were wide as saucers, as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

The woman was crying into her hands as she stood like frozen against the wall, shivering.

Yuuri didn’t know whether to fight the man further or focus on her.

His choice was however made up for him as the man rose to his feet and started striding towards Yuuri with an angry roar.

Yuuri hadn’t expected a physical fight, which is why he was at a complete loss when a fist collided with his cheek with a sickening crack. Luckily, he healed quickly

It hurt like hell, but it did wonders to stop Yuuri from overthinking and actually get his head in the game.

“I’ll kill you you little shit!” the man growled and raised his fist for a second attack.

Yuuri managed to sidestep that one and quickly delivered a kick right below the man’s knee that sent him falling to the ground.

Mari had given him several workshops in self-defence, and that really came in handy right now.

Yuuri looked around the alley for anything that could be of help to him.

He saw a dumpster, and remembered when Silverstar saved him and Phichit. He had thrown the men in a dumpster.

Maybe he could do the same?

He knew that his powers wouldn’t be strong enough to get the man inside, so he would have to use the combination of both his arm-strength and his telekinesis.

Yuuri clenched his fist, before striding forward and lifting the giant man up in the air, trying his best to create a forcefield to carry the man the the short distance to the dumpster..

It was hard.

Very hard

Yuuri did his best to keep the nausea and exhaustion at bay, as he walked over to the dumpster and threw the man into it, feeling slightly proud as the man landed in a pile of rotten fish.

He then closed the lid and placed his hand on the side of the dumpster and used his fire-powers to melt the metal enough for it to be sealed.

The man could stay in there and think about his life decisions for a while... He probably needed it.

As Yuuri turned around with a sigh of relief, he was almost tackled by the woman who wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. “Thank you,” she sobbed brokenly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

“I-it’s okay…” Yuuri stuttered nervously as she patted her back in comfort. “Do you need me to take you home? …Or maybe to the police?”

“Home…” the woman sniffled. “Please?”

Yuuri nodded. He turned around to listen to the man shouting curses from inside the dumpster.

He should probably call someone later to bust him out and take him to the police station.

But for now, the man could stay in the garbage, the dumpster had air-holes so there was no need to rush.

Yuuri turned back to the woman and wrapped his arm around her. “I’ll take you home.”  
…………………………………….

“Mommy!” a little girl cheered as she caught sight of the woman Yuuri had saved.

“Hi, baby,” the woman greeted her daughter as she pulled her up in a tight embrace.

“Mommy, what took you so long?” the girl asked with a pout.

The woman smiled gently. “I just met a superhero…”

The little girl’s eyes widened with awe.

Yuuri watched everything from a distance, and couldn’t help but to smile at the sight.

Maybe he didn’t save the whole world today, but he wouldn’t wish for anything to be different.

He had saved one person, and that was more than enough.

At least to him.

Now he just needed to decide whether to find someone else to help, or call it a night and go home and catch some sleep.

His head was aching from straining his telekinesis. And he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle school tomorrow if he didn’t get enough sleep.

But just as Yuuri decided to go home and catch some sleep, he suddenly froze as he realized that he was being watched.

“Wow! Amazing!” came a sudden voice from behind him.

Yuuri quickly spun around.

“That was a wonderful display.” Silverstar cheered as he was floating in the air next to a light post and applauded him. “But you might want to melt the metal a little better next time, the bad guy broke free almost the moment you left.”

Silverstar descended all the way down, until he was standing before him with his feet on the concrete. “Not to worry though, I dropped him off at the nearest station...” he finished his statement with a wink that made Yuuri’s knees feel a bit weak.

“Oh-h…” Yuuri stuttered nervously before swallowing thickly to get his voice back. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Silverstar waved off before taking a step towards Yuuri. “How come I’ve never seen you around before?”

Yuuri took an immediate step back. “What if you have?” he quipped, causing Silverstar’s eyes to widen.

It took a few moments before a grin spread across Silverstar’s lips. “No, I’m sure I would remember someone as extraordinary as you,” he said determinately.

Yuuri released a sigh, but whether it was from relief or disappointment, he wasn’t sure.

A part of him was disappointed that Victor didn’t recognize him, while another part was thankful that the beautiful Silverstar didn’t see him as the clumsy, Japanese nerd, he usually was.

That meant that he had a chance to make a new impression as a superhero.

And he didn’t intend to let it go to waste.

“So what are your plans now?” Silverstar asked curiously. “The night is young, and a lot of people will probably need our help.”

Yuuri felt his heart stop in his chest. ‘our help’?

“Would you like to team up? If only for tonight?” Silverstar asked as he extended his hand.

Yuuri took it without a doubt.

How could he possibly refuse?  
…………………………………………….

Yuuri was practically floating when he finally returned back to his and Phichit’s apartment long after midnight and almost at the break of dawn.

He had an amazing night with Silverstar, and they managed to help a lot of people together.

They didn’t do anything grand, like saving the city or anything, but they did small things for a lot of people that made his heart flutter with love and pride for a life behind his mask.

There was something incredibly magical in making a positive difference in his city.

Not to mention how good it felt to be able to speak to Silverstar without being a stuttering mess. Having his mask and costume on, and being free to use his powers, made him more confident and secure.

He might even proudly admit that he mad Silverstar blush with his flirting.

But as the night grew to day, Yuuri had to admit the fact that it was time to leave.

So he bid the older superhero farwell, pressing a gentle kiss to Silverstar’s cheek, before making his way home.

He told Silverstar that he really wanted a separation from his normal life and superhero life, and Silverstar had accepted it and promised not to prod or follow him.

Yuuri only hoped that he was true to his word.

As soon as Yuuri got home, he went straight to the bathroom to get out of his costume and take a shower before crawling into bed.

It felt as if he just managed to close his eyes, when his alarm suddenly went off.

Yuuri sat up as a disoriented mess and tried to figure out how three hours could possibly go by so fast.

His head was pounding from last night, and he wanted to cry as he realized that he would have to push through the whole day with that headache.

He made up his mind to take a few aspirins, hopefully they would last. His regenerative system was a true pain when it came to that. Everything he tried to put in his system got cleansed out almost immediately.

Even medicine.

Why his body couldn’t heal his headache would probably always be an annoying mystery to him.

He released a sigh of defeat as he climbed out of bed.

Hopefully the day would be over soon…  
………………………………………………….

**An hour later in a parked limousine outside Golden Lake’s local university...**

“Remember the deal, you point him out, and you get your reward, you fail, or pick the wrong person, you will receive a proper punishment.” JJ said darkly as he stirred his whiskey with a toothpick, while Isabella trailed kisses along his neck.

The homeless man swallowed thickly at the implication, as he scanned the crowd of students rushing to school. “What if he’s not in school today?” he asked worriedly.

JJ chuckled. “You’ll either succeed or fail with keeping up your end of the deal, why or how you do that, is none of my concern.” he took a sip of his drink. “The outcome will still be the same…”

“I’m bored…” Isabella suddenly said as she pulled away from her king with a pout. “I want to go back home.”

“Soon, my queen…” JJ purred to her. “We just need this peasant to point out our future ally, then I’m all yours…”

Isabella smiled at that, before turning to the homeless man. “Can you hurry? We have more important things to do than stay here all day.”

The homeless man took a deep breath. “I’m doing the best as I can…” he said tiredly. That’s when he suddenly felt a bruisin grip on his arm, squeezing it with inhuman strength.

“You will address my queen with respect,” JJ snarled furiously. “She is more important to me than anyone else in this world, even Silverstar. So unless you want to be skinned alive, I suggest you apologize.”

“S-Sorry!” the homeless man exclaimed, turning to Isabella as tears stung his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Isabella savored the apology like it was the best compliment she had ever received. “It’s fine,” she said as he pulled he fingers through her hair. “You’re worthless to me. I couldn’t care less.”

“You’re in luck,” JJ grinned as he released his grip. “My queen is feeling forgiving today, you better show her some gratitude.”

“T-thank you, m-my queen,” the homeless man stuttered out. “Thank you.”

JJ returned to Isabella’s side and pulled the woman up into his embrace. “I’ll get you something pretty on the way home,” he assured her. “Maybe something with diamonds…”

The homeless man counted his blessings as the attention was no longer on him. He looked back out the window and almost cried out in joy when he saw him. “There he is!” he exclaimed as he pointed. “That Japanese boy with the grey hoodie and the backpack that looks like a poodle, that’s the superhuman!”

JJ looked out the window as well, along with his queen. A wolfish grin slowly spread across the king’s features as he felt victory within his grasp. “There you are, little weapon…” he spoke silently, mostly to himself. “Soon you will be mine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? <3 Let me know <3<3 
> 
> Ohh! <3 And help me decide on a good name for Yuuri as a superhero! <3<3 Just send in suggestions, and I shall have a look, either through comments, or you can also send them to me through my Tumblr <3 : https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Stay awesome people <3 And I hope you're excited about the meeting between JJ and Yuuri <3


	8. A streak of bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri experience some of the cons of being a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not Beta:ed, so feel free to point out mistakes if you find them :) <3<3 It's highly appriciated <3
> 
> And I hope you'll like this chapter <3<3 And don't hate me for the ending XD <3

This was definitely not Yuuri’s day…

Not only did he wake up with a horrible headache and almost ran late to his class, but he also ran into Victor.

Literally.

The stunning Russian man who wore a beautiful suit and that dashing smile that made Yuuri forget everything he was doing.

He crashed into him.

And now he wanted to sink through the ground.

“Well, hello there,” Victor greeted with an amused smile.

Yuuri blushed furiously. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “I wasn’t looking, I’m a mess, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Yuuri,” Victor assured, placing his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and looking deeply into his eyes “I quite enjoy meeting like this actually.”

“Having me crash into you?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

Victor shook his his head with a smirk that practically screamed flirtatious. “Having you fall for me…” he corrected.

Yuuri’s blush increased, there was no mistaking the fact that it was a pickup line, especially with that smirk Victor was sporting. “Oh, heh…” Yuuri chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. “Thank you, I mean… Oh, no, I- uhm…” 

Could someone just kill him?

Victor snorted and took his hand away from his shoulder. “I hope you’re not embarrassed over what happened last week,” Victor said, his tone suddenly sounding gentle. “I meant to call you, but I’ve been a bit busy with business and… stuff.”

“No, I... it’s fine.” Yuuri assured. Why was he suddenly so nervous? Maybe it was the fact that he once again managed to embarrass himself as Yuuri, or maybe it was just his headache that made him unable to think straight. Either way, he hated it.

“Well, now that I’ve caught you,” Victor said as he seemed unbelievable proud over that line. “What do you say about planning a new date? A real one?”

“I-I…” Yuuri swallowed thickly as he screamed to himself internally to get it together. “I’d love to, b-but I’m running late… For class… School,” he had never felt this pathetic.

“Oh, of course,” Victor agreed. “Well, I suppose I will have to take some time and actually call you then…”

“Uhm, sure…” Yuuri said, taking a step back to leave when Victor followed him and grabbed his hand. 

“Please don’t think of it as I don’t care,” Victor pleaded. “I do really want to see you, it’s just- I’ve been…”

“Busy,” Yuuri filled in for him. He understood, Victor was not only the owner of a major company that probably took all of his time, but he was also a superhero at night. That was more than anyone should be able to handle. “I understand.”

Victor smiled apologetically. “You are an angel, Yuuri Katsuki.” he said gently. “And I promise that I will make things up to you.”

Yuuri’s blush only increased. “Heh, I… Don’t mention it…” he quickly waved off, before glancing to his school building. “I really should- uhm…”

“Oh, of course, how rude of me, I won’t hold you up any longer,” Victor apologized and released Yuuri’s hand. 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri assured. “I like talking to you.”

Victor adjusted his glasses as a very light blush spread across his cheeks. It wasn’t the same as Yuuri managed to extract from him yesterday, as a hero, but he would take it. 

“I will call you soon, Yuuri,” Victor promised. “I swear.”

Yuuri believed him. “S-see you.”  
……………………………………………….

Yuuri felt like punching his head against the table during class, as he kept going over his conversation with Victor. 

Why did he have to be so awkward?

If Victor never called, he couldn’t blame him.

“Psst, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri woke up from his self-pity and turned around. 

“Do you remember how to quickly undo the latest setting?” Takeshi, his classmate asked desperately.

“Uhm, did you try command and Z?” Yuuri asked.

Takeshi nodded. “I can’t get it to work.”

“Did you save the settings?” Yuuri asked.

Takeshi stared at him with wide eyes. “You can save?”

“I think you will have to load your previous file…” Yuuri said apologetically.

Takeshi sighed with a sad pout. “But I did so much…” 

“Try this?” Yuuko, one of Yuuri’s other classmates’ suggested as she reached for Takeshi’s keyboard and wrote something in.

Yuuko was a childhood friend of Yuuri’s, and she was brilliant when it came to programming. 

The two of them had even created their own video game together back in high school. It was simple, basically a ball rolling over obstacles. 

Takeshi helped them with the graphic design. He was one year older than Yuuri and one year younger than Yuuko, and the three of them had been friends for a very long time. 

“Wow, how did you do that?” Takeshi asked in disbelief.

Yuuko kissed his cheek lovingly. “I have my ways.”

Yuuko and Takeshi were also a couple, and they had been engaged for a little over a year.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Yuuko asked worriedly. “You seem… Distracted today.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I’m okay, just tired…”

“Long night?” Takeshi asked with a knowing smirk. “Same with me, my warlock leveled up three levels last night…”

“Don’t tell me you’re still playing that game,” Yuuko sighed. “Didn’t you get the steam code I sent you? You need variation.”

“Pfft, you’re just jealous.” Takeshi waved off. “What level are you even on?”

Yuuri shook his head fondly at his friends’ antics, it was always fun to see how their love lasted even through all of their bickering.

They were such a old married couple when they got started, they never got malicious though, only playful.

“Wanna play, Nishigori?” Yuuko challenged.

Yuuri turned back to what he was doing. He better not get involved.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, and Yuuri couldn’t wait to get home and catch some sleep.

He should probably take a nice nap, and maybe he could go out later and see if he could team up with Silverstar again. 

He had tomorrow off, which meant that he could sleep in, which essentially meant more time to make his city a better place.

Yuuri yawned as he walked, and realized that he had to be very tired, because he was starting to feel paranoid. 

He felt as if someone watched him from the shadows, which had to be crazy, because there was not a single person that he could imagine that would be interested enough to watch him. 

He momentarily stopped and looked to the rooftops. 

Was it Silverstar?

Yuuri looked for several moments, but when he finally thought that he spotted something, his phone rang.

He flinched from the sudden sound, before digging out his phone from his pocket and answering.

“Hello?” he answered, he didn’t recognize the number. 

“Hi, Yuuri, this is Victor,” there was a brief pause. “... Nikiforov.”

“Victor?” Yuuri asked in confusion as he glanced to the rooftops. 

Paranoia it was. 

“Hi.” Yuuri said, hating the way his voice cracked slightly.

“Hi,” Victor said back. “I hope I’m not disturbing you, but I did tell you that I would call.”

“You did,” Yuuri agreed. “And you’re not disturbing, I was just on my way home.”

“Oh,” Victor said, his voice tinted with worry. “Are you alone?” 

“Uhm, yes,” Yuuri said truthfully. “But I don’t live too far away, so it’s fine.” 

Victor hummed thoughtfully. “Just don’t take any shortcuts, and stay where there are people around… Just in case.”

Yuuri smiled slightly, feeling his heart flutter. Victor sounded like he really cared about him. “I-I will,” he promised. 

“Good,” Victor said, more lightheartedly and at ease. “So what are you doing later today?” 

“I’m honestly going to take a nap as soon as I get home,” Yuuri said, hating how pathetic it sounded once the words were out. “I-I have a headache.” It was true, but it still sounded oddly much like an excuse. 

“Are you sick?” Victor asked. “I’d be happy to bring you soup.”

“No, no, no,” Yuuri quickly waved off. “I just had a long night, I’ll be fine after a nap.” 

“Okay,” Victor agreed. “How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Oh, that might actually be…-” Yuuri trailed off as he heard something from behind. He quickly turned around, noticing there was a man standing a few feet away, staring at him.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly. “Is everything okay?”

Yuuri felt himself tremble slightly as the man slowly walked towards him. 

The man was tall, almost as tall as Victor, and dressed in a similar suit, only it was purple, and not nearly as expensive-looking. He looked evil, if the wolfish grin and cold eyes were anything to go by. 

“Good evening,” the man greeted. “Someone like you should know better than to wander the streets alone…” 

Yuuri felt like he completely lost his ability to speak. 

“Yuuri, who is that?” Victor prodded.

Yuuri was just about to answer, when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. 

His phone fell to the ground with a painful sounding crash, but Yuuri had more important things to worry about than his phone.

The man cackled evilly as he walked up to Yuuri, only stopping inches from his face. “You’re coming with me, college-boy…” he said darkly before taking a step back. 

“It’s JJ-style!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincery apologize, but I definitely couldn't resist making that a last line... XD <3<3 So I'm sorry for leaving it as a cliffhanger, but it was just to perfect to resist XD <3<3
> 
> So what do you think will happen? ;) <3 Will JJ convince Yuuri to join the dark side? <3 Will Victor come to the rescue as Silverstar? Will Yuuri be able to fight JJ? <3
> 
> So many questions... So many opportunities <3 Let me know your thoughts <3<3 Thank you so much for reading <3<3
> 
> And don't forget to follow me on tumblr <3 : https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3<3
> 
> PS: I'm gonna be away for a while with school <3 We're filming a documentary about clowns, and we have to travel through Sweden, living on the road, so updates might not be frequent for a while <3 But I'll see you soon <3<3


	9. Pushing too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to escape and ends up pushing himself too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <3 I'm back! <3 But unfortunately, I've caught the flu, so this might be filled with typos... XD <3 And don't worry, I don't write during actual fever, but I'm high on aspirin, and I was really bored, hence an update for you! <3 Feel free to point out mistakes and typos! <3

Yuuri blinked a few times.

What did he just say?

“Take him with us,” JJ ordered as he grinned down at Yuuri. “I’m going to make a good weapon out of you.

“Weapon?” Yuuri repeated in disbelief as he tried to tug his arms free. The person holding him was impossibly strong.

He felt his heart speed up. He wasn’t sure if he could use his powers.

He knew who stood before him.

It was King JJ, the city’s most renowned supervillain, and Silverstar’s biggest nemesis, according to himself.

“L-let me go,” Yuuri demanded, hating how uneven his voice sounded.

He was suddenly pulled backwards, and he saw one of the man opening a tiny case, before pulling out a syringe.

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

He was going to get kidnapped if he didn’t do something.

He increased his tugging, he would use his telekinesis, but his head was threatening to burst if he strained himself too much.

But on the other hand, it might be now or never.

He used what little energy he had and threw the syringe across the street. That would at least give him a little time.

A little time to get away.

He used his fire ability and warmed up his hand as much as he could without setting them on fire, then he pushed himself backwards, into the man holding him.

The man yelped as Yuuri’s hands came in contact with his stomach, and immediately released his grip.

“He’s getting away!” JJ cried.

Yuuri pushed the men around him aside and ran as fast as he could.

He managed to get up the street before he suddenly felt a metallic taste on his tongue and everything started to spin, he slowed down and took a final wobbly step.

What was happening to him?

He reached up his hand as something tickled his upper lip, as he pulled away he noticed that it was covered in red liquid.

Blood.

That was the last thing he noticed before his vision left him and he toppled to the ground.

Left in complete and utter darkness.  
……………………………………………………

Yuuri woke up with unbearable pain.

He had no idea where he was or how long he had been out of it, the only thing he was aware of was darkness.

Darkness and the cold, hard, fuzzy surface he was lying on.

It felt as if he was moving.

Driving?

He tried to raise his head, but was immediately knocked out again by his own headache.  
…………………………………………………….

The second time he woke up, there was light around him, and he could hear the metallic clinkers of chains.

“Make sure you drill the chains down right, we can’t afford to underestimate him again, next time we might not be as lucky…”

Was that… King JJ?

Yuuri groaned as the pain from his head made a comeback.

“How is he still alive?” a female voice asked from what felt like a long distance. “He’s bleeding everywhere…”

Yuuri didn’t hear anything else from the conversation as the harsh sound of a drill muffled all sources of sounds around him.

Yuuri clenched his eyes shut as he began to get his memories back.

When he was finally caught up, his eyes widened.

They had him.

He needed to escape.

He tried out his mobility, and grimly realized that he barely had any. He managed to slightly move his fingers, but that was about it.

It was definitely not enough to actually fight anyone.

Suddenly, the drilling stopped.

“Come here, kid…” a husky male voice said, far too close to Yuuri’s liking, before he felt himself being jostled and manhandled, and something cold was locked in place around his wrists.

Handcuffs?

“Your highness, the boy has been secured,” the male voice then said, he sounded exhausted. “Now... please…?” 

Yuuri managed to catch a glimpse of the man, it was the same man who grabbed his arm in that alley when he had that horrible date with Victor.

What was he doing here?

“Yes, yes, you shall have your reward, peasant.” JJ said as he came closer, his heels clinking sharply to the ground as he walked.

Yuuri heard something that sounded like a pouch of gold hitting the floor.

“Now get out of here, peasant,” JJ demanded. “Your work here is done.”

“Thank you, your highness.” The man said. “Thank you.”

JJ didn’t reply, instead, Yuuri could hear him walking closer.

“Welcome to the royal family,” JJ said cheerfully, inches from Yuuri’s ear. “I’m sure you’ll like it here…” He tugged slightly on the chains around Yuuri’s wrist before chuckling in amusement. “… In time.”

Yuuri could barely find the energy to look at him, much less find the strength to reply.

JJ released him before backing away. ”Come on, my queen,” he called to the woman across the room. ”Let’s give our new prince a little time to get used to his new home.”

Yuuri felt a streak of panic as they left, he didn’t want to be alone, not like this, not when he was this weak and helpless.

But alas, the door slammed behind the villain, and Yuuri was left by himself.

He spent a few minutes trying to get back his mobility, and felt like he had just climbed a mountain when he was able to sit up and look around.

He didn’t have his glasses, but he was surprised over how much he was able to see without them. He was in some kind of warehouse, the roof was high, and there were giant windows at the top. He realized that he would never be able to escape out of those. It wasn’t like he was able to fly.

He sighed sadly as he looked around some more, there was a giant throne at the far end of the room, dressed in purple, with a giant purple rug to go with it.

King JJ’s signature color.

This wasn’t looking too good…

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. 

He had been kidnapped by a villain who wanted to use him for his powers. He was chained to the floor in a warehouse and he had no way to escape.

Not too bad, right?

He could only hope that his head would heal fast, so he could use his telekinesis without knocking himself out again. Maybe that way, he would be able to escape. He doubted that he would be able to melt the cuffs around his wrists. They didn’t feel like normal metal, they were probably heat resistant.

He tried them out, just to be safe, and realized that he was right. The cuffs didn’t change a single degree.

Now what was he supposed to do?

Just when he was ready to give up, he heard something from the windows.

Yuuri glanced up and felt his heart skip a beat.

Up in the window stood silverstar, tall and elegant, dressed in his signature costume, his silvery hair reflected magically in the moonlight.

But Yuuri suddenly felt a streak of worry, as he noticed that Silverstar stood like frozen up there, staring back at him with big, terrified eyes.

Yuuri’s first thought was that he had to recognize him as a superhero, but then he started recall what the woman said earlier to King JJ, that he was… covered in blood?

Yuuri glanced down on himself and noticed blood splattered across the neck of his hoodie, and he had no idea how his face looked, but he had a very strong feeling that he didn’t want to know.

He suddenly began to feel nauseous at the realisation that his face was covered in blood, he wanted it off, but his hands were chained too far apart for him to reach his face, and he immediately began to panic.

A loud crash and the sound of shattering glass was the thing that brought Yuuri back to reality, and before he knew it, Silverstar was suddenly standing before him.

”Yuuri?” Silverstar said gently. 

If there was any doubts that Victor was Silverstar, they disappeared in an instant.

Yuuri had never told Silverstar his name.

“What did he do to you?” Silverstar asked as he reached out his hand to cup Yuuri’s face ever so gently, like he was afraid that he might break otherwise.

But before Yuuri got a chance to answer, a shot suddenly rang out, and in less than a second, Silverstar had his arms wrapped around him, protecting him from the bullet’s reach. 

Yuuri could feel Silverstar flinch as the bullets ricocheted off of him. He was bulletproof, after all.

But Yuuri still felt slightly guilty that he had managed to make his hero so scared for him. Silverstar should be nothing but happy and unbothered by the world. 

This look of guilt and fear didn’t suit him. 

Eventually the blasting of guns died down and a familiar voice echoed through the warehouse. “Silverstar, back away from him,” it was JJ.

Silverstar tensed before he released his hold on Yuuri and turned around to the king. 

“What did you do to him?” Silverstar questioned, he sounded furious. Yuuri had never heard neither him nor Victor with that kind of voice. “How badly is he injured?” He pressed.

“I did nothing to him,” JJ protested. “He did that to himself.”

“Why did you take him?” Silverstar continued. “He’s just a normal person, a good person, he doesn’t deserve to be hurt like this.”

“Maybe you didn’t get the fact that I’m a villain?” JJ said as he puffed out his chest proudly. “And since I’m in a good mood, I’ll give you ten seconds to step away from our prince, before you’ll get a taste of the king’s wrath.” 

Silverstar snorted. “You’re fooling no one, KJ…”

JJ growled. “It’s JJ!” he snapped before slamming his hands together. 

Yuuri watched in awe how there was suddenly about ten JJs standing next to each other with identical grins. Maybe his head was more messed up than he originally thought.

“They are illusions,” Silverstar explained. “It’s what he does, they can’t hurt you.”

It took a moment for Yuuri to realize that Silverstar was talking to him, and trying to calm him down. But he actually didn’t feel scared at all. 

Something about having Silverstar by his side made him feel safe. 

Like everything was going to be alright. 

That was, before the entire world got turned upside down.

Literally.

Yuuri gasped slightly as he felt his grip on the floor beginning to slip.

Silverstar placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder gently. “Try and not react to it, he can’t to much before he drains himself completely.”

Yuuri nodded and took a calming breath, he felt nauseous, his head was pounding, and all this spinning was definitely not helping his case.

JJ smirked as he walked forward, while pointing to instruct his guards to follow his lead. 

Yuuri couldn’t allow him to hurt Silverstar, not after his hero showed up on his accord. Yuuri would never be able to handle that kind of guilt. 

So Yuuri began to look around the warehouse, searching for anything that he could be used to help his hero. 

That’s when he spotted a bullet on the floor. Probably one that had ricocheted off of Silverstar. 

His head felt a little better, it was still pounding, but it was probably good enough to do this one final thing.

For the greater good.

Yuuri stared at the bullet fiercely until he felt himself getting a grip of it, he then quickly aimed it to the villain’s leg and fired it off. 

It pierced through King JJ’s leg like it had been fired from an actual gun.

Yuuri heard ringing in his ears, but it was worth it, his vision went back to normal, and hopefully Silverstar’s as well.

Silverstar took the moment and lunged forward, tackling the king to the ground, before grabbing the hem of his shirt and flying him up to the roof, dropping him off on a steel beam.

JJ held on for dear life.

“My king” The woman who had previously been next to JJ, cried before turning to Yuuri with flaring eyes. 

She brought out a knife from her boot and stormed towards Yuuri with anger radiating like a dark aura around her, but just as she came close enough to strike, she too was lifted from the ground. “Let me go, you flying freak!” She gritted out as she dropped the knife to the floor. 

Yuuri noticed how all the other members of King JJ’s army, began to back away at the absence of their king and queen. 

“If you drop my queen, I will slaughter everyone you hold dear, Silver-joke!” JJ threatened as he tightened his hold of the beam. “That’s a promise!”

Silverstar rolled his eyes and dropped the woman off on the beam next to the king, before descending down to the ground again, next to Yuuri. “Anyone else who wants to fly?” he asked the remaining men.

They all shook their heads and placed their weapons to the floor.

Silverstar nodded in approval before turning his focus back to Yuuri. “Let’s get you out of these chains, yes?” 

Yuuri nodded, that was all he was able to do as he couldn’t quite figure out where his voice had gone. 

Silverstar started with pulling the chains straight out of the concrete floor, before crouching down in front of Yuuri, and reaching out his hands as if to ask permission for Yuuri’s.

Yuuri gave them to him without hesitation. If Silverstar wanted his hands, he would gladly cut them off and grow himself new ones, but luckily, that didn’t seem to be what he wanted.

“This might hurt a little…” Silverstar said apologetically, before Yuuri suddenly felt how the cuffs around his wrists grew colder and colder, until something snapped, and they fell off with a clinkering sound to the hard concrete floor. “There we go,” Silverstar said with a gentle smile as he caught Yuuri’s eyes. “Now I’m taking you to a hospital.”

Yuuri felt his heart stop momentarily. “No,” he managed to get out. “No hospitals, I’ll be fine.” 

“Yuuri, you’re hurt,” Silverstar claimed with a worried frown. “I can’t take you home like this.”

“Please,” Yuuri practically begged. “No hospitals, they- They wouldn’t understand. I… Please?”

Silverstar released a sigh of defeat before nodding. “But you better not die on me, I’m not forgiving you if you do.” 

Yuuri nodded and immediately regretted the motion, as his head pounded in protest. “I won’t,” he stated assuringly. “I swear.”

“Okay,” Silverstar agreed and easily picked him up bridal style. 

Yuuri felt memories flood his mind from his first meeting with his hero, and he almost felt like he was sixteen again. And if he squinted hard enough, he could pretend that Silverstar still had his long silvery hair that flew in the wind. 

“Are you ready?” Silverstar asked as he began to hover over the floor.

Yuuri tightened his grip around Silverstar’s neck when they left the security of the ground. Ever since he got pushed off that rooftop, he had a slight fear of heights, especially when he wasn't in control. He knew he would survive if he got dropped, but that didn’t stop him from shivering in fear in Silverstar’s arms.

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” Silverstar said with a voice that was so smooth and silky that Yuuri wanted to drown in it. “You’re safe with me.”

Yuuri nodded.

He was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this <3<3 It was really fun to get this all out before I got crazy! XD <3 It's so annoying when my head gets filled with inspiration and ideas but I'm too tired to write, so I end up forgetting them... :( <3 But I did my best to get them all out now, and hopefully it made sense! XD <3 
> 
> Like I said, feel free to point out mistakes, both storywise and writingwise... XD <3 I think my fever is coming back, so I'm gonna post before it strikes! <3 
> 
> I'm glad to be back home and not sick on the road! <3 But filming the documentary went great! <3 Awesome people! <3 Much love! <3 Only sad I got sick during the last days of filming, but now I can rest! <3 AKA write XD <3 
> 
> Hope you're excited for more <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all of you <3<3


	10. Revealing secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can't be hidden forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see... XD <3 Well, to make up for the lack of updates, I'll grant you this extra long one! <3<3

Yuuri tried to force himself not to look down as Silverstar flew out of the warehouse window and JJ’s threats and shouts were drowned out by the sounds of the city.

“Are you okay?” Silverstar asked as Yuuri tightened his hold on him.

Yuuri nodded carefully as he tried to find his voice without success. 

“The police is probably on their way,” Silverstar said thoughtfully. ”They’ll get those two down and bring them to justice.”

Yuuri didn’t even think about the fact that they needed to get down from there somehow.

That was probably the biggest difference between a professional hero and himself.

He completely forgot about the aftermath. 

Then he remembered his sister.

Mari would probably die if she found out that her little brother had been kidnapped by King JJ.

”Did you…” Yuuri trailed off. “Did you tell them about me?”

“I told them that JJ had kidnapped a civilian,” Silverstar stated. “Although I didn’t tell them it was you.”

“Good,” Yuuri said as he released a breath of relief.

Silverstar landed on a nearby roof and lowered Yuuri down so he could stand. “Yuuri, are you on the run from the law?” he asked seriously.

”No!” Yuuri quickly assured as he found his balance. “It’s just… my sister is on the force, and I know she would be worried sick if she found out about this.”

Silverstar nodded in understanding. “What’s your sister’s name?”

“Mari Katsuki,” Yuuri admitted. “Please don’t tell her. She would only make this into a big deal and I’m fine.”

”You’re covered in blood,” Silverstar pointed out. “I have no idea what that clown did to you, but if you’re hiding something and are more hurt than you’re letting on, I would never forgive myself...”

“Victor, I-” Yuuri quickly cut himself off, noticing his slip up. 

Crap.

Silverstar’s eyes widened. “You know who I am.” 

It sounded more like a statement than a question and before Yuuri had the chance to defend himself, Victor picked him up and flew off.

Yuuri held on for dear life as Victor flew over the rooftops and straight for a unknown location.

The air was cold and Victor flew fast. He had super strength, so Yuuri was pretty sure that he wouldn’t get dropped, unless Victor wanted it.

He swallowed nervously at the idea, before Victor suddenly dove and flew inside some kind of tunnel. “The secret entrance to my home,” he said smugly.

Yuuri just nodded against his shoulder with his eyes screwed shut, his ears started ringing again, along with a slight pounding in his head from being jostled and feeling the change in pressure.

“And we’re here,” Victor announced as he slowed down and began hovering. Yuuri felt Victor placing down his feets on solid ground, before he himself was lowered to safety. 

That was when Yuuri finally opened his eyes.

They were in some kind of secret headquarter. In the corner there was a wide range of different colored costumes and in another corner there were a lot of news articles, along with awards and prizes for all of Silverstar’s accomplishments.

“So this is the basement,” Victor explained sheepishly. “And there’s an elevator to the rest of the house over there.” 

He gestured to something looking like a tube. Yuuri took it all in, while wondering why someone who knew how to fly would ever need an elevator. 

He felt Victor take a hold of his hand. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said gently. 

Yuuri nodded, before cringing at the pain it delivered to his head. He should probably not nod anymore.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly. “Do you remember what he did to you yet?” 

Yuuri blinked in confusion.

“That clown, LK or whatever his name is,” Victor clarified as he led Yuuri to the elevator. 

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know,” Yuuri lied. 

Victor’s frown deepened. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up. I don’t want to return you to Phichit if you’re covered in blood.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Are you scared of Phichit?”

“The way he looked at me when I returned you after our date, it still sends shivers down my spine when I think about it,” Victor explained. “I really don’t want to get on his bad side.”

Yuuri could understand him.

Phichit was an incredibly cheerful and kind person, always acting like a ray of sunshine; but when he got mad, he got terrifying. 

The elevator ride up, kept them in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Yuuri had no idea what to say and it seemed like Victor was struggling with the same problem. 

Yuuri wanted to tell Victor about his powers, but now wasn’t the time. 

Maybe if they met as superheroes in the night? When it would make more sense.

If Yuuri told him about his powers now, Victor would probably think that his mind was messed up. 

The elevator opened up and Yuuri could feel Victor’s hand on the small of his back.

“Sit down over here,” Victor told him as he led him over to a couch.

Yuuri was in complete awe over the size of the house. The fact that Victor was a billionaire clearly didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. 

“I’ll be right back,” Victor told him. “You can just relax for a moment, make yourself at home.” 

Yuuri nodded but made no intention of moving away from the couch Victor had left him on. 

He simply looked around and tried to make sense over the kind of person Victor was.

The house was grand and luxurious, the elevator to his secret headquarter was hidden behind a open fireplace. The couch he was sitting on, was a part of a living room that was connected with a kitchen in a big living area. 

It was very stylish and modern, perfectly suited for the billionaire Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri noticed a few pictures hanging on a wall. 

Pictures of Victor with different awards for his accomplishments, pictures of what seemed to be of him as a boy, next to his parents.

And a big oil painting of…a poodle?

Before Yuuri got a chance to get a closer look, he was disrupted by the sound of footsteps - ones he could tell for certain didn’t belong to a human.

And suddenly, there was a big fluffy poodle standing in the doorway, staring at him like it was some kind of trap. The poodle studied him for a moment before carefully stepping forward.

“Hi, there,” Yuuri said as a greeting the dog who immediately began to wag its tail before closing the final distance between the two of them.

Yuuri petted the dog’s head while marveling over how soft its fur was. “What’s your name?” he asked the dog before he remembered Victor mentioning a dog. “Is it Makkachin?”

The dog huffed in agreement before it leaned it’s entire weight to Yuuri’s hand and ended up flopping to the ground where it rolled over.

Yuuri’s heart fluttered like a butterfly.

This was the cutest dog he had ever seen.

“Makka,” Victor called to gain the dog’s attention. 

Makkachin immediately rolled back to his feet as his ears perked up in attention. 

“I hope you’re not scared of dogs,” Victor said as he walked over to Yuuri with a soaked towel. “Makkachin is very affectionate.”

“I love dogs,” Yuuri admitted as Makkachin bumped his head against Yuuri’s thigh as a way to beg for attention.

“He seems to love you too,” Victor mused with a gentle smile. “Makka is always drawn to people with good hearts.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up at the unexpected compliment. 

Victor’s smile widened before he raised the soaked towel to show it to Yuuri. “Is it okay if I clean you up?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched slightly as he noticed how serious Victor looked. 

He felt himself nodding without fully realizing what he was agreeing to. But as Victor pressed the lukewarm towel to Yuuri’s cheek, Yuuri couldn’t help but to lean into it.

But to Yuuri’s defence, his head was still very groggy and and he was not completely recovered. Not to mention the fact that he felt like his entire body had been pushed through a woodchipper. So who could blame him if he enjoyed being pampered a little?

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this,” Victor suddenly apologized. “It’s all my fault… That villain must have figured out that I liked you when I saved you from his thugs in that alley.”

It took a moment for Yuuri’s mind to catch up with him so he could fully understand what Victor was saying. “What? Of course not, I...I mean, it’s not…” he swallowed thickly. “It’s not your fault.”

Victor smiled half-heartedly. “Thank you for trying.”

Yuuri couldn’t allow Victor to feel guilty over this. “Please,” Yuuri pleaded. “Don’t take on the blame, I know why he...uhm…I know why he took me…and it has nothing to do with you…”

“Why did he take you?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri averted his gaze as he contemplated his choices. ”That doesn’t matter,” he decided on. “What matters is that it’s not your fault and no one got hurt.”

Victor frowned as he pulled away the towel from Yuuri’s face and showed him how it was drenched in blood. “Not hurt, huh?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. No wonder people looked at him like he had survived being hit by a train. 

Was his face really covered in that much blood?

Victor sighed in defeat before folding the towel and continuing to wipe the rest of the blood away. “I was really scared,” he admitted. “When I first saw you, I thought you were dead.”

Yuuri cringed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Victor assured. “I’m just glad you’re alive, and seemingly fine…how do you feel?”

“My head hurts…” Yuuri admitted. There was no harm in that. 

Victor nodded thoughtfully. ”I wish I could take you to a hospital… I’m worried about side-effects.”

“Victor?” Yuuri said tentatively with a sigh. He couldn’t allow Victor to worry this much.

Victor looked him straight in the eyes. “Yes?”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I… I can heal myself and others...” he blurted. Just like ripping of a bandage.

He figured that he might at well start small. He wasn’t admitting to trying to be a superhero, and he didn’t reveal his dangerous powers. It was not like Victor would send him to a supervillain prison for healing people.

But the famous superhero still looked very surprised.

“That’s why he took me,” Yuuri continued. “And I...I think I strained myself when I was healing one of JJ’s men…” he lied. “But I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you…”

Victor was quiet for a moment longer. “You have superpowers?” he finally asked.

Yuuri nodded sheepishly. “I prefer to call them healing abilities though…there’s not a lot of super about them…”

“They sound wonderful,” Victor assured with a gentle smile before his worried frown reappeared. “Does anyone else know about your powers?”

“Phichit,” Yuuri stated.

Victor nodded. “Do you trust him not to tell anyone else?”

”Yes,” Yuuri said confidently. “I healed him from JJ’s thugs, in that alley when you saved us, they must have told JJ…”

Victor nodded thoughtfully. ”I just don’t understand what he would want with you…”

“Maybe he wanted someone to heal his ego after being defeated by you for the hundredth time,” Yuuri said as an attempt at humor.

Victor snorted. “You’re funny.”

Yuuri shrugged casually. “Or maybe he was looking for a comedian?”

Victor laughed fully at that. 

Yuuri felt relieved that some of the tension between them had been broken. It felt good to be honest to Victor. Even though he still hadn’t told him everything, it still felt like it was a good place to start.

Victor’s laughter died down and his face melted into something very soft as he stroked a loose strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “I hope that no one else finds out about you,” he said gently. “A healing angel like yourself should not be involved with that kind of danger… I couldn’t bear to see you hurt like this ever again…”

Yuuri blushed deeply, but he wasn't sure if it was because of what Victor was saying, or the fact that his face was now so very close to his own. 

Yuuri could even feel Victor’s breath on his lips.

“Yuuri?” Victor sighed.

Yuuri held his breath. “Yes?”

Victor held his gaze for a long moment before pulling back. “I think you’re all cleaned up now.”

The shatters from the broken moment felt heavy in the air.

Yuuri released his breath when a weird feeling started to stir within him. 

Disappointment? Relief?

Was Victor really going to kiss him?

“I’ll get you another shirt,” Victor said as he stood up from the couch. “I can’t let you go home in that.”

Yuuri looked down on his bloodstained shirt and realized that Victor was right. If he returned home like that, Phichit wouldn’t stop interrogate him until he found out the whole truth and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could muster to tell him the full story. 

He just wanted to lie down and rest his head for a year or ten.

“I found your phone and backpack by the way,” Victor said. “They were left on the street where they…” he trailed off. “Anyways, I’ll get them for you.”

Yuuri nodded as he felt a streak of dread surge through him.

What time was it? How long had he been gone? Had Phichit tried to reach him?

“V-Victor?” Yuuri called.

“Yes?” Victor called back.

“What time is it?” 

“Uhm, I don’t know…” Victor admitted as he returned with a grey hoodie that looked a lot like the one Yuuri was wearing. “This might be a bit too big for you, I usually use it when I go running, but I have others.”

Yuuri accepted the shirt like it might attack him if he held it wrong.

If someone had told him a year ago that Silverstar would give him his clothes like it was nothing, Yuuri would probably have laughed in their face.

Yet here he was.

Accepting a shirt from his idol.

“I’m just going to change into something normal, then I’ll take you home,” Victor said with a sheepish smile as he glanced down on his own superhero costume. “Or I might get weird looks from citizens…”

Yuuri felt the corner of his lips twitch slightly at the unexpected comment.

Victor winked. “It will at least give the news team something to report about.”  
………………….……………

Yuuri had to stop himself from swooning as Victor walked out with jeans and a soft long-sleeved shirt.

If him in a $2.000 suit wasn’t enough to kill people from beauty, this definitely was.

“Ready?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded and stood up, cheering mentally that he didn’t fall back down. He even managed a few steps towards Victor before he felt his knees starting to tremble as he walked.

Victor noticed and immediately closed the final distance between them to support Yuuri. ”Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah,” he said with a careful smile. “I think so…”

Victor hummed thoughtfully as he, with one swift movement, scooped Yuuri up in his arms. “Better not risk it,” he said with a cheerful, heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri hid his face in his hands as he tried to fend off the brutal wave of embarrassment that struck him.

“I think I can get used to having you in my arms…” Victor teased. “You’re so cute like that.” 

Yuuri took a deep, calming breath to soothe his burning cheeks. 

Blushing this much really couldn’t be healthy.

Victor chuckled in amusement before starting on his quest to carry Yuuri outside.

Thankfully, it went fast, and sitting in a car next to Victor was a lot better for his dignity. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Victor suddenly asked.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri admitted as he tried to boot up his phone without success. “I have school until late in the afternoon, after then I think I’m free.”

“Would you like to go on a date with me? A real one, where villains hopefully won’t disrupt,” Victor asked as he looked to Yuuri, his eyes sparkling with hope.

“S-sure,” Yuuri agreed, he couldn’t possibly say no to those eyes.

Victor beamed happily. “I’m glad you still want to see me, even though I might not be the safest person to date.”

The comment was thrown so carelessly, but Yuuri could tell that there was something deeper in Victor’s comment.

“Well, I tend to find trouble anyways,” Yuuri declared. “So I’m sure that this will not be too much of a change…” 

“I’ll do my best to protect you,” Victor promised. ”I won’t let what happened today, happen again. I’ll keep you as safe as I can.” 

Yuuri believed him.

He only hoped that Victor wouldn’t go through too much trouble to keep him safe. He was able to take care of himself after all.

Well, when his head wasn’t threatening to burst in half…

“Is that your apartment?” Victor asked as he nodded to Yuuri’s building.

“Yeah…” Yuuri said as he looked up to the window and praying that the lights were turned off.

They weren’t. 

“I think Phichit is awake…” Yuuri sighed. “Pray that I’ll survive. Otherwise I’ll have to cancel our date tomorrow.” 

Victor chuckled. “I’ll pray to all the gods there are,” he said as he stopped the car. “Do you want me to walk you in?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “I’ll be fine from here… I just… Thank you… For everything. For saving my life and taking care of me, and…” he felt his anxiety spark slightly as he realized just how much he owed to his hero.

Victor waved his hand to make Yuuri stop his rambling. “Please don’t thank me. Saving you is something you will never need to thank me for. I couldn’t live with myself if you… well, you know,” he said as his face darkened slightly with grief. “Just try to not get kidnapped before our date tomorrow, I’ll pick you up after school.”

Yuuri smiled. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Will they finally have a peaceful date? Will all the other secrets be revealed? Is Phichit going to kill Yuuri? Stay tuned for the next update of The Heroes of our Time~ HAhaha just kidding XD <3 But seriously, if you haven't subscribed, you should... XD <3 You should also follow my tumblr! <3 https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/ -You can message me there any time or send me anonymous asks about anything XD <3 
> 
> And a huge thank you to my new beta-reader Morgan!! Please follow her everywhere!! <3<3 Her tumblr is http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/ and her AO3 name is KDSkywalker
> 
> Love you all!! <3<3
> 
> *Throws kudos bomb*


	11. Lying to a cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does his best to return to the aparment quietly, unfortunately, there's not only phichit who's waiting to lecture him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna publish this real quick <3 I hope you'll like it <3<3

Yuuri did his best to sneak into the apartment. He was hoping against hope that Phichit had fallen asleep in front of the TV. 

His chances were low, but there was nothing wrong with hoping. 

It was 4.00am, and Phichit had school in the morning.

Hopefully he hadn’t waited up.

Yuuri slid the key in the lock, before realizing that the door was unlocked.

Shit.

Yuuri took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. 

It only took one quick glance before his heart stopped in his chest. 

“Yuuri, where the hell have you been?” Yuuri’s very angry older sister questioned as she stormed towards him. Mari usually never visited, and especially not in the middle of the night. 

So she had to be really worried to do something like this. And especially in her work gear.

Did Phichit call her?

“Yuuri?” Mari snapped.

Yuuri flinched at her volume. “I’ve been out,” he said sheepishly. “I dropped my phone and now it won’t start.” 

Mari narrowed her gaze as she looked him over. “Were you alone?” she questioned. 

“No,” Yuuri answered immediately. “I was with… a friend…” 

“A friend?” Mari repeated. “What kind of friend?” 

Yuuri looked behind Mari and noticed Phichit looking at him apologetically. 

“Hey,” Mari yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “I’m talking to you.”

“It’s in the middle of the night,” Yuuri commented tiredly as he dumped his bag on the floor. “And I’m fine, so you can go home.” 

“No, you are not avoiding me,” Mari said determinately. “Do you know how worried I was? There was a kidnapping reported right outside your school today, and when we arrested King JJ two hours ago, there was no one to be found, and on top of that, Phichit had no idea where you were since you apparently didn’t come home today, and you didn’t even answer your freaking phone, what the hell is that all about?”

“I told you, I dropped it,” Yuuri said as calmly as he could. “And I’m sorry for worrying you. But I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine,” Mari pointed out before pressing her hand to Yuuri’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” 

Yuuri backed away from her hand. “I’m tired,” he said lamely. “It’s 4.00am.”

Mari didn’t seem fully convinced but she backed off nonetheless.

”This isn’t over, you’re going to call me tomorrow, and you’re going to tell me exactly where you’ve been and what’s going on with you, deal?”

Yuuri nodded. ”Okay.”

Mari sighed tiredly. ”And please, at least tell your roommate if you’re going to stay out all night again. I was a few seconds away from calling the entire force out on a wild goose chase through the city... Don’t ever disappear like that again.” 

Yuuri knew that her anger came from a place of love. But he still didn’t appreciate her tone, it was not helping his headache.

”And where are your glasses?” Mari questioned.

Yuuri momentarily froze. ”I’m wearing lenses,” he blurted, surprised over how natural the lie sounded.

Mari nodded before walking towards the door. ”Call me tomorrow. Me and my partner are going to try and contact Silverstar and see if he knows anything else about the missing kid. Hopefully he already saved whoever it was.”

”Yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow…” Yuuri agreed, relieved that he somehow managed to survive his sister’s wrath.

”And apologize to Phichit, he was worried sick about you,” Mari demanded as she opened the door, getting ready to leave. ”And get some sleep,”

Yuuri nodded as he felt guilt blossoming inside of him as he looked to his friend. ”I will.”

Mari nodded curtly before she left, closing the door behind herself.

Yuuri locked it before changing his attention to Phichit.

Phichit looked like a mixture of confused, scared and angry.

”I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized sheepishly. ”I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Phichit stormed over to him and flicked his forehead. ”Were you with Victor?” he questioned. “Is he more important than giving the rest of us some piece of mind? What could you possibly be doing until this hour…” he trailed off as his eyes widened. ”Oh my god, you slept with him…”

”What?!” Yuuri gasped.

”Why else would you… Did he hurt you?” Phichit asked angrily. ”Is that why you’re being all…?” he gestured to Yuuri.

”No, we didn’t have sex and no Victor didn't hurt me- I… I just... I had a really long night,” Yuuri said tiredly.

“What happened then?” Phichit questioned. “Because I can think of no other reason why you would disappear like that.”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he tried to stop himself from quivering like an anxious mess. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit’s tone was a lot softer as he grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the couch. “Please talk to me?”

“It was JJ,” Yuuri admitted. “He, uhm…” 

Phichit’s eyes widened in realization. “He took you, just like Mari suspected…” 

Yuuri nodded. “He was waiting for me outside of school, he knows that I have powers…” 

“Shit…” Phichit breathed. “But how… How did you manage to get away?”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from twitching slightly as he thought about his hero. “Silverstar.”

“Really?” Phichit asked in disbelief. “How did he know what happened?”

Yuuri shrugged. ”I don’t know,” he lied. 

He couldn’t reveal Silverstar’s secret identity to Phichit, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Victor would have to decide who could and couldn’t know about him.

It wasn’t Yuuri’s decision.

”Maybe he was just going to take JJ down for good, and you just happened to be there?” Phichit suggested. ”Either way, I’m happy he saved you. JJ has abilities that messes with your brain, if he had you for much longer, he could have turned you into one of his creepy servants…”

Yuuri swallowed thickly at the idea.

”But what did he do?” Phichit then asked. ”You don’t look too good…”

”It wasn’t him,” Yuuri admitted, or I don’t know… kind of… I mean, I strained myself when I was trying to get away from him, and I think my brain cracked and then healed itself again… because my head… my head really hurts…”

Phichit frowned in concern before taking out his phone and turning on the flashlight.” I’m just going to make sure that you don’t have a concussion…” he assured as the brightness pierced into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri wanted nothing else but to turn his head away or clench his eyes shut, but he did his best to keep them open throughout Phichit’s examination.

”It doesn’t seem like anything is wrong,” Phichit said thoughtfully as he turned off his flashlight. “My younger brother had a concussion once, and his pupils were messed up, they barely reacted to light, you seem fine.”

“Good to know,” Yuuri said tiredly as he rubbed his abused eyes.

“Wait,” Phichit said urgently and narrowed his gaze. “I think you have blood at the corner of your eye,” his voice held a slight quiver. “What happened exactly when you strained yourself?”

Yuuri averted his gaze. “I- I don’t know exactly… I kind of… blacked out…” 

“You blacked out?” Phichit gasped. 

Yuuri nodded carefully. “I still don’t know how my powers work, but I think I need to take it easy for a few days…”

“Yeah,” Phichit said in agreement. “No heroics until you’re completely recovered. I’ll even post it to your instagram account.”

Yuuri did a double take. “You actually made one?”

“Of course,” Phichit said proudly. ”I even used your own official superhero name.”

”I have a superhero name?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

Phichit beamed. ”The whole town has been talking about you all day, ever since the news team made an interview with the woman who claimed you saved her,” he explained. ”They call you Ebonymoon.”

”Ebonymoon?” Yuuri repeated. It sounded far too cool for someone like him.

Phichit nodded enthusiastically. ”Someone saw you with Silverstar, and they figured that you’d make a great team. Therefore the matching names. He’s a star, you’re a moon, his trademark is his silvery hair, and you’re all dressed in black, ebony…” 

It made sense, in a way. Yuuri had just never really considered having a superhero name. He somehow expected to be called ‘mysterious hero’ for the rest of his life. He never expected anyone to care enough to name him.

Apparently he was wrong. 

“By the way, what happened when Silverstar saved you?” Phichit suddenly asked. “Did you tell him that he’s losing his chances with you to a billionaire? Did he find out that you have powers?”

“Uhm, can we talk about that tomorrow?” Yuuri pleaded as he thought about how long this conversation could turn out to be. “I really want to go to sleep…”

“Oh, of course, but you really need to tell me everything tomorrow, okay?” Phichit bargained. “I don’t want to miss a single detail about your new super-life.”

Yuuri smiled in amusement at that. It was almost as if Phichit was more excited about all of this than he was. But it was good. He needed someone to keep a positive view on all of this. If Phichit would have wanted him to quit for good, he probably would have. 

But Phichit kept him motivated. And he was forever grateful for it.

“I promise.”  
…………………………………….

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, he called in sick to school. And he sent Victor a text to let him know that he wasn’t feeling too well.

He needed to rest up and make sure that he wouldn’t strain himself again. 

Besides, it was only another workshop in school, he could catch up by working during the night hours. If he was taking a break from being a superhero for a few days, he might as well keep himself occupied with that.

He only woke up completely later in the afternoon, when Mari called him. 

“Are you asleep?” was her first question as she noticed Yuuri’s hoarse morning voice. “It’s 4.00pm.”

“At least I’m alive,” Yuuri quipped, too tired to defend himself properly.

Mari sighed in defeat. “Look, I’m sorry for coming to your apartment and yelling at you last night. I was just worried about you.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri assured her with a yawn. “I get it, I was acting suspicious.” 

“I think my work is messing me up, it’s always the worst case scenario around here, and I think I’m getting paranoid that something that happens at work will happen to someone I care about,” Mari said grimly. “Anyways, we tracked down Silverstar and he said that the kid that got kidnapped got home perfectly safe.”

“That’s good,” Yuuri said as he woke himself up a little bit more, so he wouldn’t slip up and accidentally reveal the truth. 

“Yeah,” Mari agreed. “Anyways, I just wanted to call and apologize for basically interrogating you in your own home, it was just a mixture of a worried older sister and the paranoid cop in me. You didn’t deserve it. You’re an adult, and you don’t have a curfew, you’re allowed to live as you please, come and go whenever you want and…-”

“Mari,” Yuuri cut her off. “You don’t need to apologize.”

Mari cleared her throat. “Well, can you at least promise me that you’ll try to stay safe? Don’t walk alone in dark alleys, and keep your phone close at all times. If something happens, call me. Don’t try and be a hero yourself. The police are here to help, and I’ll always prioritize my baby brother.”

Yuuri really didn’t like lying to his sister, but he also knew that she would never understand. “I’ll do my best,” he agreed.

“That’s all I’m asking,” Mari said. “Oh, and you should call mom, she’s worried that you’ll overwork yourself with that video game, and she wants you home for katsudon soon.”

“I will,” Yuuri assured.

Mari hummed in approval. “Take care, little brother.”

Yuuri smiled a little at that. “You too, Mari.”

Mari chuckled as she hung up.

Yuuri dropped his phone on his nightstand and pressed his face into his pillow. He was still exhausted. 

He needed to get up soon though, for his date with Victor.

He said that he would text him if he was feeling better later. And Yuuri was determined to make it so. And he had two hours before having to get back with a reply.

Which meant that he had to get up and make himself some coffee. 

He was going to get ready in time for his date with Victor.

Nothing was going to go wrong this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited about the date? ;) I know I am <3 
> 
> Hopefully they'll get the date they deserve <3 
> 
> I hope you like Yuuri's new superhero-name as well, it was the second most popular, right after Eros, and I figured that Yuuri probably didn't want to be definied by his costume, so I'm happy about the name Ebonymoon <3 Let me hear your thoughts about it! <3 And whether you think that they'll succed in having a happy date together <3
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter <3 Kudos to all of you! <3<3


	12. A second try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hopes are high as the boys prepare for a second attempt to have a perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to make this into two parts, I think I'm almost up to 13 pages, and that's too much for me to proofread, this is stil a lot, so I would appriciate if you tell be about any typos or grammar mistakes if you find any <3<3

Yuuri spent about an hour trying out different clothes. 

Victor insisted that the date should be a surprise, which made Yuuri’s anxiousness spike through the roof. 

What if he dressed too formal? What if he dressed too casual and Victor took him someplace fancy and he looked like a weirdo? 

Was it an outdoor date? Indoors? 

-Dress like you would for school, and wear a jacket- Victor said in a text message. -I look forward to seeing you-

Yuuri took a deep breath. He could dress like he would for school. But suddenly he couldn’t remember how.

Why did he have to be so nervous?  
………………………………………….

Victor couldn’t help but to smile like an idiot when he finally left his office that evening. 

He was going on a date with Yuuri. A real one, where he could really use his charm. 

He even blocked Yakov’s number for the night, he wouldn’t let him bother him. 

Yakov could send Georgi to save the night of he had to, or someone else. 

Victor was going to have a wonderful evening with a beautiful, amazing man. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. 

He had the whole evening planned out for them. 

There was a secret place that he loved to go to, a place that was only accessible by flying, or by climbing, and he really wanted Yuuri to see it.

He was glad that Yuuri had figured out who he was. Yakov had forbidden him to ever let anyone know about his secret identity, but he had never forbidden anyone from finding it out.

Sure, he could have lied and told Yuuri that he was crazy for believing that he was a superhero.

But he felt like he could trust Yuuri, he had powers of his own, so he understood him. 

And of course Yuuri would have powers that were just wonderful. Healing powers… It was a perfect fit for an angel like him.

He just hoped that he could keep him safe.

Healing wasn’t exactly a power that allowed him to protect himself, which meant that he needed help.

A part of him wanted to let Yakov know that Yuuri had powers so he could help him with finding protectors for him, but that would mean that Yakov would want to meet him to make sure that he wouldn’t use his powers for evil.

And that meant that Yuuri would know that he told someone about his powers without his permission.

No, he needed to ask Yuuri about it first.

If Yuuri came to Yakov as his own decision, the old man would probably go a lot easier on him.

Yakov had a real soft spot for people who wanted to do the right thing.

So Victor made up his mind that he would ask Yuuri to tell Yakov, but that was for a different day.

Tonight was about their date, and nothing was going to ruin it.  
…………………………….

”Stop it, you look great,” Phichit told his roommate who wouldn’t stop running back and forward to his bedroom, as he tried to figure out what socks to wear.

“What was I thinking when I bought these?” Yuuri asked as he displayed his socks with rainbows on them. “Why have I never been smart enough to get normal black socks?”

“First, those are adorable,” Phichit claimed. “Second of all, in what scenario do you think Victor would ever have the opportunity to look at your socks? What exactly are you planning on doing with him?” a smirk grew on his face as Yuuri turned crimson with embarrassment.

“What? I.. I’m not… I won’t,” Yuuri stuttered as he tried to collect his thoughts long enough to give a normal answer.

“Relax, It was a joke,” Phichit chuckled. “But judging from your reaction, I might need to do a second judgment..” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Please don’t tease me now... I really need your help.”

“Just wear the rainbows,” Phichit said with a smile that he hoped was reassuring. “Unless you plan to toe flirt with him during the date, I think you’ll be fine.”

Yuuri released a breath of relief. “Okay,” he agreed. “No toe flirting.”

“I’m sure Victor will be very disappointed…” Phichit mused.

“Phichit!”  
………………………………………….

Victor smiled as Yuuri’s apartment came into his line of view and he received a text saying that Yuuri was on his way down.

They only needed to drive for a little bit before they could fly the rest, so Victor decided on taking his small car with two seats to pick Yuuri up. That way, they could also speak about anything without having to worry about someone listening in.

Victor parked the car and glanced up, thinking about whether he should meet Yuuri upstairs, picking him up at the door, or wait where he was.

It might look a lot better if he came up to the door like a gentleman, instead of picking him up in a driveby.

So he unbuckled himself and made his way up.  
…………………………………………….

“What shoes do I wear?” Yuuri asked as panic began to claim him. “He’s waiting downstairs.”

“Which ones do you usually wear?” Phichit asked.

“These ones, but there’s a hole in them,” Yuuri said and showed them to his roomate. “I can’t wear broken shoes to a date, he’ll think I’m a hobo.”

“The black ones, then,” Phichit said as he looked at the options.

“Don’t you think the shoelace is too bright? What if he thinks it’s tacky?” Yuuri quipped.

“If he’s that shallow, he’s no good anyways,” Phichit assured. “Take the black shoes, they’ll be great.”

Yuuri nodded as he took a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right…” 

He put the shoes on and went for the door before pausing and turning back to his friend. “Thank you, Phichit…” he said gratefully. “I really owe you for all your help. I didn’t think I would freak out this much.”

Phichit waved him off. “You’ll pay me back in details later,” he smiled. “Have fun and don’t get kidnapped, and I’ll be happy.”

Yuuri snorted before opening the door. “See you later,” he told his roommate and left, only to almost bump into Victor a few seconds later when he rounded a corner.

He wasn’t proud of the yelp that escaped him.

”I’m sorry,” Victor immediately apologized. ”I just wanted to pick you up at the door, I didn’t think that you would be so fast.”

Yuuri took a moment to collect his breath. ”It’s fine,” he assured. ”I’m just jumpy…” 

”I scared you,” Victor stated. ”I’m sorry… I should have thought this through a bit more…”

”No, please don’t apologize,” Yuuri pleaded. ”It was actually very sweet of you…”

Victor smiled and reached out a hand for Yuuri. ”Ready for our date, angel?”

Yuuri took his hand as a blush spread across his cheeks. ”Lead the way.”  
…………………………….

”So how are you feeling?” Victor asked gently. 

”Better,” Yuuri replied honestly. ”I’m just a little bit drowsy, but I don’t think normal rest will change that… I just need to take it easy with using my powers…”

”That sounds like a good idea,” Victor agreed. ”How long have you had them for?”

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully as he did some mental math. ”A few weeks,” he admitted.

”Oh, then they are still developing…” Victor said as he shot Yuuri a look of concern. ”So you might get more powers, or the ones you have might change.”

”Really?” Yuuri asked, suddenly realizing how little he knew about superpowers.

Victor nodded. ”My flying ability started off as being able to jump very high, before it transformed into hovering. And I didn’t get my freezing abilities until a year after I got my strength.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. He already had so many powers, he wasn't sure if he could handle any more, and he definitely didn’t want any of his current powers to transform into something he wouldn’t be able to control.

”You don’t need to worry though,” Victor said gently. ”If anything else shows up, or if you need any help, I’m here.”

Yuuri felt as if a weight suddenly lifted itself off his chest. Knowing that he wasn’t alone was more than he could ever ask for. ”Thank you,” he said gratefully.

Victor smiled reassuringly. ”You’re welcome.”

They enjoyed a moment of peaceful silence between them, before Victor suddenly pulled over to a path that led into the forest.

Yuuri looked out the window worriedly. ”Uhm, where are we going?”

”There’s a place I would like to share with you,” Victor said vaguely.

”Oh, okay…” Yuuri agreed. He wasn’t sure why he felt such an enormous amount of trust for Victor. They barely knew each other, and still he was willing to get into a car with him and drive to an unknown location to do god knows what.

But on the other hand, Victor had saved his life more than once.

His trust was the least he could offer in return.

”Here we are,” Victor said and slowed the car down to a stop. ”Do you mind holding this?” He asked and reached back to the storage area behind them to pull out a duffle bag.

Yuuri looked at it with suspicion. ”We’re not going to dig up a body, right?”

Victor laughed at that. ”So funny…”  
…………………………….

A part of Victor loved flying with Yuuri, even though the other man was clearly scared of heights. But there was still something that made him feel so special about having Yuuri trust him enough to face his fears.

Not to mention how wonderful it felt when Yuuri held on to him so tightly. 

It was almost like a hug.

”A-are we almost there?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

”Yes, just a little bit higher,” Victor assured before finally seeing the entrance that lead to his safe space. ”There we go,” he said as he stepped on steady ground.

Yuuri released his breath and loosened his grip around Victor’s neck.

”Are you okay?” Victor asked as he lowered Yuuri to his legs slowly. 

”Yeah,” Yuuri sighed in relief. ”I’m good.”

”Have you always been scared of heights?” Victor asked worriedly as he took in Yuuri’s pale expression.

Yuuri shook his head. ”No it started…” he stopped momentarily as he thought about what to say. ”...Later…” he finished.

”Later?” Victor asked curiously as he took Yuuri’s hand to lead him away. ”How much later?”

”When I was sixteen,” Yuuri said as he scanned Victor’s face for any sign of recognition. 

”What happened when you were sixteen?” Victor prodded. 

Yuuri stopped. ”You don’t remember?” he asked. He didn’t expect Victor to remember, but it still made something twist inside him as he realized just how forgettable he was.

”Me?” Victor asked in confusion. ”I didn’t know you when you were sixteen…”

Yuuri averted his gaze. ”Yeah, no… Of course not…” he agreed. ”Forget I said anything…”

”No, now you have to tell me,” Victor pleaded. ”Have I met you before?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, before nodding carefully.

”When you were sixteen?” Victor continued, to which Yuuri nodded again.

”You, uhm… You kind of saved my life…” Yuuri admitted. ”But it’s not that important, I mean, you’ve saved hundreds of people, I’m just another face in the crowd…”

Victor’s eyes widened at the new piece of information, why did he have such a poor memory? ”How come I don’t remember you?” He asked in disbelief. ”Please tell me more?”

Yuuri looked him in the eyes, contemplating his choices. ”Victor, it’s really not that important… It was four years ago, I don’t blame you for not remembering.”

”But I want to remember,” Victor claimed. ”It’s not fair that you get to have a memory of us for yourself.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from feeling fondness in seeing Victor’s childish pout.

”Please?” Victor asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Yuuri couldn’t refuse him. He was too cute. ”I’ll tell you,” he agreed. ”But didn’t you have something you wanted to show me?”

”Right!” Victor exclaimed taking Yuuri’s hand and leading them towards another mountain wall. ”It’s a cave,” he explained and pulled some vines aside to reveal an entrance. ”After you…”

Yuuri stepped inside cautiously, feeling how the air became a little crisper as he entered the cave and took in his surroundings.

It was beautiful. The cave was decorated with glowing crystals that threw a soft, blue light throughout the clearing.

And in the middle, there was a large lake that reflected the sparkle of the crystals.

”What do you think?” Victor asked excitedly.

”It’s beautiful,” Yuuri said in awe. ”How hasn’t anyone found this place?”

”I did,” Victor pointed out. ”And most people can’t fly, so I don’t think anyone has bothered to climb their way up here… It can’t be spotted from the air or from any angle… You have to go through the vines.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

”I used to practice my powers here,” Victor explained. ”It’s tall enough so I could fly high without risk being seen, and if I fell, I would land in the lake and ease my fall, not that I get hurt, my body is pretty much indestructible, but it saved me a lot of clothes… And when I discovered my freezing ability, this place got a new function.”

Yuuri looked to him questiongly.

”Open the bag,” Victor urged with childish excitement.

Yuuri did as told, opening it up to reveal two couple of skates.

”Do you know how to skate?” Victor asked with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling kind of low on confidence lately when it comes to my writing... I read a lot of fanfiction and books, and it feel like everyone else is so much better in describing things than I am, and I feel like my own writing is kind of.. I don't know, stiff? So it takes me so much longer to write, as I constantly overthink all if my sentences... And I also feel lke a lot of my readers have suddenly disappeared, I think my latest chapter of "The pirate king" only got around 10 comments, when it used to be around 20-30 comments, so I don't know, maybe I'm just losing my ability to write, or maybe people are just getting sick of the YOI fandom and are moving on... I really don't know... <3 I'll keep on writing because I love it <3 But I would still really appriciate a comment if you have the time <3 Just to know that you're still here <3 
> 
> Love you <3


	13. Stories of our past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Victor about their first meeting, and Victor remebers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like it <3<3

”Not really,” Yuuri admitted. ”I did a little, when I was a kid, but that was before someone burned down the ice castle.”

Victor’s face fell slightly before he managed to get his spirit up. ”Well, now you can see if you remember anything,” he smiled before going over to the lake and placing his hand in it.

Yuuri watched how spirals of ice traveled through Victor’s hand and danced across the ice as it froze over. 

He carefully walked up to him to watch the process more closely. 

”Won’t your hand get cold?” Yuuri asked worriedly, knowing just how much his own hand burned when he used his heat powers.

”Yes it will,” Victor admitted as he pulled his hand out from the ice. ”But it will get warm soon…”

Without a second thought, Yuuri took Victor’s hand in his own. Using very little if his heat powers to warm it up.

Victor looked momentarily startled before a amused smile broke across his features. ”You don’t have to do that,” Victor assured. ”You might get cold yourself…”

”I rarely get cold,” Yuuri stated. If he did, he could always heat himself up. Not that he was going to tell Victor that.

”You’re so warm,” Victor marveled before snuggling his hand deeper in Yuuri’s. ”Your roommate was right when he said that you get cuter over time…”

Yuuri blushed. ”Phichit always says strange things to strangers…”

”But I’m not a stranger to you, am I?” Victor asked, desperate to learn more about Yuuri’s story. ”Even then, you knew who I was? Or when did you figure it out?”

Yuuri averted his gaze slightly. ”Well, I kind of recognized you when I… when I fell into your lap… on the subway” he admitted sheepishly. ”It felt like back then and I… I remembered your eyes.”

Victor looked at Yuuri for a moment, not saying anything, before sighing in defeat. ”I can’t believe that I don’t remember you…”

”Do you remember saving a boy who got pushed off a building?” Yuuri asked, deciding to get it out in the open, in hope that it could also make Victor feel better. 

Victor’s eyes widened. ”That was you?” he asked in disbelief.

Yuuri nodded. ”I was on my way home from school, when an explosion rang out and people began to panic. Apparently it was just a distraction as a gang of bank robbers made their way through the backdoor. The police was on their way, and one of the robbers spotted me, and aimed their gun. I just wanted to get home alive, so I did what they wanted, and all the sudden, I was standing on the edge of a tall building, with the barrel of a gun against the back of my head…”

Victor felt his heart breaks for the man before him. ”I saw you from a distance,” he admitted. ”It was my first mission that Yakov allowed me to do by myself, and I was desperate to prove what a wonderful hero I could be. I was so focused on making myself seem amazing, that I barely even realized that there was actual danger for people.”

”Well, you did seem amazing…” Yuuri smiled softly. 

”I remember thinking that you were cute,” Victor then said. ”Once I had flown that robber to a police, I wanted to see you again, but you were no longer there…” 

”Yeah, I… I was kind of forced into an ambulance after falling from a roof...” Yuuri said sheepishly. ”But I actually got to see you again…” he said fondly. ”You were on TV almost every night since.”

”You watched me on TV?” Victor asked happily taking a step closer to Yuuri. ”Did I look good?”

Yuuri nodded, deciding not to fight his blush anymore as Victor’s face was only inches from his own. 

”So that’s how you recognized me,” Victor said, pulling his hand away from Yuuri’s in order to cup his cheek. ”Even without my mask…”

Yuuri nodded again. 

”I mean, the mask of a superhero is supposed to be magical and keep the hero’s identity hidden, since it stops you from making associations… But it makes sense for you to see through it, since you seen me so much, and since you have powers of your own,” Victor said thoughtfully. ”Heroes aren’t so easily tricked by masks…”

”Oh,” Yuuri said, he had no idea.

”Yuuri?” Victor asked.

”Y-yes?” Yuuri said, somehow unable to look away from Victor’s beautiful eyes.

”Do you believe in destiny?” Victor asked. ”Because I think we were meant to meet each other.”

”I-I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted, cringing slightly at the way Victor’s face fell. ”But I’m glad you caught me…”

Victor smiled at that.

And suddenly, Victor pressed his lips against his.

Yuuri’s entire world stopped for probably the longest seconds in his life.

The kiss wasn’t unexpected, but it was more than Yuuri had ever been able to dream of. 

His hero kissed him. The man who saved his life, and that he had idolized for the past four years kissed him.

Was this a dream?

If that was the case, Yuuri never wanted to wake up.

Suddenly, Victor pulled away. ”I’m sorry,” he smiled. ”Was that okay?”

Yuuri couldn’t find his words, so he nodded simply and leaned in to Victor, catching his lips again.

Victor made a sound of surprise before he melted into the kiss completely, hands traveling to the back of Yuuri’s head as he deepened it.

Yuuri, who had never been kissed before, suddenly realized that he had no idea what he was doing with his tongue, and immediately pulled away.

”Was it too much?” Victor asked as he looked Yuuri over.

”No, it was good,” Yuuri quickly assured. ”It was a good kiss, I just… I’m just not that good at it…”

”I think you were doing just fine,” Victor pointed out. ”You’re a good kisser.”

”Uhm, thank you,” Yuuri said uncertainty. ”I… I wouldn’t know… That was… It was… Kind of… My first…”

Victor’s eyes widened in disbelief. ”You’ve never been kissed before?”

Yuuri got mentally ready to sink through the ground with embarrassment. ”No.”

Victor exclaimed something very dramatically in Russian. ”How could that be? You’re so beautiful… You must have had plenty of lovers.”

Yuuri mentally packed all his bags and got ready to move to a different planet. Victor was really testing his self-consciousness like a child at a nuclear keyboard, pressing every button to see what would happen.

”We don’t need to talk about it, if you don’t want to,” Victor assured. ”We can talk about my lovers…”

Yuuri felt as if his soul was trying to rip itself free from his body in an attempt to get away from all of this.

”Let’s see,” Victor started as Yuuri didn’t give him a response. ”My first lover was probably…”

”Please stop!” Yuuri practically begged.

Victor looked at Yuuri questiongly before releasing a sigh. He wasn’t sure what to do in order to make Yuuri’s embarrassment disappear, so he decided that they might need a distraction. ”Well, would you like to skate?” he asked.

Yuuri looked to the ice beside them and nodded. It was like water in the dessert. Just what he needed to get his pounding heart under control.

Victor smiled as he reached for his skates. ”We can continue this talk on our next date,” he said with a wink.

Yuuri felt as if the world stopped again.

Why did Victor have to be so unfairly gorgeous?

Yuuri took off his shoes to be able to trade them for skates, when he was halfway through putting on his first skate, he noticed how Victor was looking at him like Yuuri had told him the world’s funniest joke, and when he remembered what socks he was wearing, he suddenly cursed himself.

Victor felt pure amusement as he noticed Yuuri’s socks. “Rainbows?” he asked gleefully. “That’s so cute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit shorter than the first one <3 But hopefully you liked it <3<3


	14. Flirting in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Silverstar as Ebonymoon, and decides to get some payback after Victor's relentless flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! <3 Sorry for not updating this in a while <3 I've been busy with school and all my other stories XD <3 But I'll try to do better (That's what I always say) XD <3 Well, I hope you're not forgetting about this story <3 There's still a lot of action to come <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter <3

Victor was counting his blessings as he was getting more and more confident that Yuuri seemed to like him.

Yuuri was like the perfect combination between a puppy and a marshmallow, everything he said and did was so utterly adorable that Victor had to take moments from time to time to do nothing but breathe. 

His rainbow socks had been lethal, but then he continued their date by talking about how dogs were the best creatures on the planet, and how he would gladly give his life to save a puppy.

And when the night was almost over and Yuuri admitted that he wanted to kiss him again, Victor was already planning his wedding vows in his head. 

He dropped Yuuri off at his apartment, with the car of course, and followed him up to his door. Not just the door to his building, but all the way up. 

Knowing that Yuuri apparently had a superpower for getting into trouble, there was no harm done in taking a few extra safety measures.

Yuuri blushed adorably as they stopped outside of it. 

“Uhm, do you want to…?” Yuuri gestured awkwardly to the door. “I mean, I have soda if you want some?”

Victor was ready to melt into a puddle. 

How was he so weak for Yuuri?

“Maybe another time,” Victor suggested as he realized how late it was. “But I had a wonderful time with you, and I hope we can do this again, soon.”

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed. “Or, well, I’ll probably have a lot to do in school soon,” he admitted sheepishly. “But I’ll find a way to make time for you.”

Now it was Victor’s time to blush. Would it be too much if he wrapped Yuuri in a blanket and made a sign over his head that told everyone to protect that precious human?

Perhaps…

“I can’t wait to see you again, Yuuri,” Victor admitted with a gentle smile. “If you don’t call me, I’ll call you... And if you don’t answer…” he leaned forward to whisper something in the younger man’s ear. “ I’ll probably send Silverstar to find you…” he finished his statement with a wink that made Yuuri’s knees tremble.

“Heh, well, that’ll probably be easy… I heard that you’re on very good terms…” Yuuri said in an attempt to keep the joke going, and to keep the attention away from his nervous state of mind.

Victor laughed warmly. “You can say that I know him pretty well, yes…”

Yuuri smiled slightly, before gathering enough courage to reach up and pull Victor in for a final kiss. 

Victor almost gasped as Yuuri’s soft lips pressed tightly against his own, and he once again found himself to be in awe of Yuuri’s dimensions.

He was truly something special.

Yuuri pulled away with a soft blush. ”Goodnight, Victor.”

Victor sighed happily. ”Goodnight Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave him one final smile before disappearing into his apartment.  
………………………………………….

“So how was the date?” Phichit suddenly asked as he showed up behind Yuuri, seemingly from out of nowhere.

Yuuri flinched. “Yeah, yes. It was good, great,” he could feel his face shifting colors as he spoke. “How was your night?”

Phichit shrugged. “Same old, but you got 105 new followers to your instagram.”

“What?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “What have you published?”

“Only that picture you posed for in that alley,” Phichit admitted. “But I also shared the photo that Golden lake’s newspaper published on their website. Of you and Silverstar on the roof together… Which actually reminds me…”

“What?”

“Silverstar follows you,” Phichit stated with a smile.

Yuuri blinked. “He what?”

”You must have made a real impression on him during your hero-night together,” Phichit mused. ”Victor better watch out…”

”I think he can stay pretty calm,” Yuuri assured. ”I wasn’t on a date with Silverstar tonight, was I?”

”Well, I don’t see Victor plastered all over your wall,” Phichit quipped before putting his phone away. ”So if you had the choice, who would it be? The superhero or the billionaire?”

“That’s such a terrible question,” Yuuri claimed.

“Come on, please?” Phichit pleaded, making Yuuri release a breath of defeat. 

“Well, since Victor is actually a name and not a alias, I would have to go with that,” Yuuri stated.

“Cool,” Phichit chirped and went back to his phone. “So how are you feeling? Do you want to pose for another picture tonight?” 

“Right now?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yeah, unless you have other plans?” 

Yuuri glanced out the window. He still didn’t feel like he was well enough to do anything requiring his powers, but just posing couldn’t do any harm, right?

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. “But you shouldn’t be too close. If someone sees you with me, it could put you in danger.”

“That’s fine,” Phichit assured. “It gives me a reason to bring this bad boy out!” he ran over to his room and came back with a camera with a giant lens. “This zoom is amazing. I was thinking that you could sit by the side of a rooftop and I can stand on the building across?”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “But be careful.”

Phichit beamed happily. “I always am.”  
…………………………………………….

Yuuri felt a little awkward as he stood on a chimney by Phichit’s request. He had an earpiece so he could follow his friend’s instructions over the phone, in order to get the perfect picture.

There was a full moon, and Phichit was determined to get the perfect angle. 

“A little bit more to the right,” Phichit instructed and Yuuri followed suit. “Okay, no, back to the left.”

Yuuri sighed. “This was going to take forever.”

“You’ll have a better view up here,” someone suddenly said, making Yuuri flinch.

“Yuuri! Code silver! Silverstar is right above you!” Phichit exclaimed in panic. “I didn’t see him.” 

Yuuri was fully aware that Silverstar was right above him, and he should definitely find a good response to the other hero’s statement.

“I see what I need to see from here,” Yuuri said determinately, trying to keep his gaze away from Silverstar’s.

“Hmm, that’s fair,” Silverstar agreed as he hovered down and sat down next to Yuuri. “So who are you guarding?” he asked curiously. “Or maybe you’re just living up to your name by being out during a moon?”

“Something like that,” Yuuri agreed vaguely. “What about you?”

“I’m guarding,” Silverstar stated. 

“You’ll probably have a better view of the city from the watertower,” Yuuri pointed out. “There are mostly apartments around here.”

“Well, I know someone who’s good at attracting trouble,” Silverstar admitted. “And I know about a villain that escaped from the cops custody today, and my guess is that they might come for him, so I’m just making sure that he stays safe.”

Yuuri felt his breath coming in short.

King JJ escaped? 

“Are you okay?” Silverstar suddenly asked. 

Yuuri composed himself immediately. “Yeah, of course,” he assured. “I think I know who you’re talking about…”

“You do?” Silverstar asked in surprise. 

“King JJ,” Yuuri stated. “I heard it from the police,” he lied.

“Right,” Silverstar said before releasing a breath of relief.

“Yuuri! you should probably get out of there before he realizes who you are,” Phichit stated.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Well, good luck with your friend,” he said, voice quivering slightly. “I hope he’ll stay safe.”

“You’re leaving?” Silverstar asked in surprise. “I thought you were working?”

“I am,” Yuuri lied. “But it’s getting a bit late…”

“Says the moon,” Silverstar mused.

Yuuri chuckled a little at that, making Silverstar smile. 

Yuuri was just about to turn back, when the flash went off on Phichit’s camera from the building across.

Silverstar turned around immediately. “What was that?” he asked, narrowing his gaze.

“I didn’t see anything,” Yuuri claimed.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I pressed the wrong button… Stall him until I get down from the roof.” Phichit pleaded.

“There was something like a flash or a lightning,” Victor stated. “On the building across.”

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. “Are you sure that you didn’t imagine it?” he asked lowly, making Victor turn back to him. 

“I...” Silverstar halted himself and looked around. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe you were just stunned by my blinding beauty?” Yuuri tried, stepping closer to the other superhero. A good part about being in costume, was that he could say anything he wanted, and it could never reflect back to him as a person.

What he said right now were the words of Ebonymoon, not Yuuri Katsuki.

Silverstar swallowed nervously. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said as a blush crept across his cheeks.

Yuuri was slightly happy about having the tables turned. Victor are always relentless with his flirting.

Now might be a good time to get him back for it.

“Is that an adorable blush I see?” Yuuri asked, dragging his thumb across Silverstar’s cheek.

Silverstar practically stumbled over himself in his hurry to back away. “It’s awfully warm tonight,” he claimed as he fanned himself with his hand.

“It’s 8° celcius,” Yuuri pointed out. “It’s almost winter.”

“Yeah,” Silverstar agreed, clearing his throat. “That’s right.”

“Are you nervous?” Yuuri asked in amusement. 

“Me? Never,” Silverstar claimed. “But I should probably... uhm…”

“I’m almost down,” Phichit assured. “Just a few more seconds.”

Yuuri took Silverstar’s hand. “You have very beautiful eyes,” he said softly.

Victor blushed more than Yuuri had ever seen. He was definitely not used to this. 

Yuuri made a mental note of trying it again when he was out of costume. 

“Oh… Thank you,” Silverstar said quietly, before pulling his hand away and glancing to Yuuri’s building. “I should go,”

“I thought you were guarding your friend?” Yuuri asked.

Silverstar’s nodded furiously. “Yes, I was… I am,” he corrected himself. “But maybe… Maybe there’s a better view from the street… I should check.”

“I’m back in our building,” Phichit declared. “The coast is clear.”

“Good luck with your friend,” Yuuri told the silver-haired man. “He’s very lucky to have you.”

Silverstar smiled at that. “Well, let me know if you ever want to team up some night. I could really use a partner like you.”

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed. “See you around, Silverstar.”

“Until we meet again, Ebonymoon,” Silverstar shot him one final smile before flying off.

Yuuri turned around and walked over to the fire escape across the roof. He had to get from that fire escape to the fire escape of his own building. Then he could sneak inside without Silverstar noticing. 

“Phichit, I need you to open a window in the corridor at our floor,” Yuuri told his friend.

“On it!” Phichit exclaimed and Yuuri could hear him running up the stairs. 

Yuuri took a deep breath as he measured the distance. It wasn’t too far, but he definitely needed to use his powers to push himself across. 

His head felt a lot better, and it was just one thing. 

He could do it. 

Yuuri climbed up on the railing and pushed himself over.

He felt a slight burn in his head and his vision blurred a little, but he made it over and Phichit waved him inside. “You said you wouldn’t use your powers,” his friend said worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri nodded. “I think so,” he said carefully. “Or I hope so.”

“I’m keeping you under observation,” Phichit declared as he ushered him inside their apartment. “Then we’re having a slideshow of the pictures I took.”

Yuuri nodded, he really couldn’t find it within himself to argue. “It sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think <3 Is this story worth putting time on? I have so many stories, and I'm not sure what you'll be most happy to read ^^ <3<3 It feels slightly discouaraging when a story gets few comments, especially when I have other stories that gets a lot more <3 I usually write on the story that gets the most interest <3 So if you want a story to update, please nag me about it, otherwise it might never get updated XD <3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3<3


	15. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets "kidnapped" by Silverstar and finally gets to meet his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm bringing this silly old story back to life! XD <3
> 
> As some of you know, I've turned this into a pilot/short film with the help of a few of my classmates, and it's currently in post-production and is supposed to be finished by January 20th <3 
> 
> All the names are different and I've changed a little in the plot to make things work <3 But it was stil super fun to make <3 When I get to publish it, I'll be sure to let you know <3 (It's in Swedish but I'll add subtitles) 
> 
> Anyways, here's a new update to the story that started it all, so I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri was surprised to find his head to be fine the next morning, almost like if using his powers hadn’t affected him at all. And after sleeping through the night, he felt fully recovered and ready to start his day.

The first thing he did was making his phone hoover to him, only to make sure that his powers were still there, and when he realized that they were, he felt like nothing could hold him back.

He had a full day of school ahead of him and hopefully he might be able to go out during the night again. 

The city would always be in need of protection.

He also couldn’t help but to smile slightly as he recalled Victor’s surprise as Silverstar when he spoke to him last night. 

Victor looked so adorable when he was surprised, and Yuuri felt like he should definitely do that to him more often, maybe out of costume as well.

Yuuri also felt very touched by the fact that Victor seemed to be loyal to him as Yuuri, even though they were the same.

He wondered how he would feel if Victor would have flirted back to him as Ebonymoon.

Would that be cheating?

Probably not.

They weren’t exactly boyfriends. Only dating.

He wondered how Victor would react if he flirted with someone else.

Was he the jealous type?

Not that he had anyone to flirt with, but it was interesting to consider. 

Yuuri humored the idea when his school suddenly came into view. 

He adjusted his backpack when he heard a strange noise behind himself. He turned around only to come face to face with Victor as Silverstar. 

“Vi-uhm…” Yuuri cut himself off. “H-hi…”

Silverstar smiled. “Run away with me?” he asked as he reached out his hand. 

“Now?” Yuuri asked in surprise. “Uhm, I’d love to, but… I have school.” 

“School can wait for another day,” Victor said, his beautiful eyes sparkled. “I have someone I want you to meet.” 

“Oh? I- uhm…” Yuuri looked to his school and then back to the superhero before him. “Okay,” he decided. “But only this one time.” 

Victor beamed. “Hold on.” 

Yuuri barely had time to react before Victor picked him up and flew off. 

He hugged Victor tightly as he took in the city underneath them.

Even though it was terrifying, Yuuri had to admit that it was a beautiful view. It was so odd to see the city from this angle without being close to death or in costume himself.

“Don’t you have to work?” Yuuri asked as it popped into his mind. 

Victor chuckled. “I took a day off,” he admitted. “It’s not like they can fire me, I’m everyone’s boss.” 

“Right,” Yuuri said dumbly. “So who are we meeting?” 

“Her name is Lilia Baranovskaya,” Victor stated. “She designs hero costumes.”

Yuuri’s heart stopped for a moment. She was the person he bought his costume from online. “Oh…” he said nervously. 

“Is something wrong?” Victor asked as he noticed the hesitation in Yuuri’s voice.

“Oh, no!” Yuuri quickly assured. “It’s just… I… I don’t really want anyone to know about my powers.” 

Victor seemed to slow down at that. “I never thought about that,” he admitted. “But I know that she won’t reveal it to anyone. She’s family.” 

“Family?” Yuuri repeated.

“It’s a long story…” Victor said vaguely. “She used to be married to Yakov.” 

“But not anymore?” Yuuri asked. Knowing that he was stalling for the inevitable.

Victor cringed a little. “Well, like I said, it’s kind of a long story…” he stated. “They had a falling out with a new hero that’s been living with them for the past two years… He found out that he has powers but he’s just a child. Yakov wanted him to put on the cape but Lilia refused to design it so to say…” 

“She didn’t want him to be a hero?” Yuuri asked. 

“She wanted him to be older,” Victor admitted. “He was unlucky to develop his powers so early, being a hero is not really a safe profession.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri couldn’t help but to agree. ”But it’s better than being a villain.” 

“True,” Victor said. “And we’ll see what happens with Yurio now that Yakov got his will through.”

“I’m sure he’ll be a good hero,” Yuuri stated. “Especially if he has Silverstar to look up to.”

Victor snorted. “I can’t exactly say that he’s impressed by me,” he admitted. “He’s a teenager, everyone over twenty is apparently a nerd to him.”

Yuuri couldn’t imagine anyone thinking that Silverstar was a nerd.

He was the most amazing hero of all time.

“But I’ll be glad as long as I won’t have to fight him,” Victor stated. “I don’t know what I’d do if he turned to the dark side.” 

“What are his powers?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully.

Victor couldn’t help but to smile in amusement. “Strong reflexes and the ability to speak to cats.” 

“But his powers could develop more?” Yuuri prodded. “Since he’s so young?”

Victor shrugged. “Most changes come within the first year of the first power’s appearance. And he has almost had his powers for a year, so maybe he’ll get one or two more abilities.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“It’s odd that you have two powers in only a few weeks,” Victor continued. “It’s very rare for multiple powers to show up so quickly.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he considered that he had two more powers that Victor didn’t even know about.

Was it normal to get four powers so quickly?

Victor seemed to notice as he landed on a rooftop. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Nothing- I… I guess I’m just worried about getting something I can’t control.”

Victor nodded in understanding. “That’s probably why you should see Lilia,” he stated. “She’s somewhat of an expert on heroes and powers. If anyone will be able to help you and calm you down, it’s her.” 

Yuuri did feel very intrigued by that. He really wanted all the help he could get. “Okay,” he agreed. “I’d like to meet her.”

Victor smiled dashingly at that. “Hold on.”   
………………………………..

Yuuri felt his heart pound as Victor let him inside a giant mansion. 

Was this really where Victor grew up? 

“Does she know that we’re coming?” Yuuri asked worriedly. Victor seemed so confident as he led him through the house, his mask taken off.

“If she didn’t, we wouldn’t be inside,” Victor said in amusement. “Lilia can sense powers from far away, and if two unknown supers would be walking around inside her house, they wouldn’t get very far.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said dumbly. “So she’s a hero too?” 

“Sort of,” Victor said vaguely. “She can sense powers, but it’s not really enough to fight villains with. She helps heroes along with Yakov.”

“Does Yakov have powers?” Yuuri asked.

“No, not unless nagging is a power,” Victor said in amusement. “But no, he’s a highly ranked police officer, he keeps a lookout for villains and he notifies heroes that can help when disaster strikes.”

“Smart,” Yuuri remarked. “Being a police officer means that he’ll be the first on to know when a villain tries something.”

“Exactly,” Victor said with a smile. “Unfortunately he doesn’t have that many heroes to help him, so my phone is constantly ringing.” 

Yuuri cringed in sympathy for the older man. “How do you do it?” he asked worriedly. “Be a hero and run a company.” 

Victor chuckled in amusement. “I have a very good answering machine,” he admitted. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to laugh as well. 

“You’ll learn,” Victor reassured him before suddenly stopping midstep. “Lilia,” he greeted, suddenly looking like a little child bringing a friend home for the very first time. “This is Yuuri.” 

“I know,” Lilia said sternly from where she was standing at the top of the stairs. “I’ve been expecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? <3<3 Are you happy to see these heroes again? <3 If this is your first time reading and you just caught up, be sure to let me know what you thought about the story as a whole <3
> 
> I personally love Lilia <3 She's so strict but with a soft heart and so much talent <3 
> 
> It'll be fun to see what she'll think of Yuuri <3<3 Will he be good enough for Victor? ;) <3<3 
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 Either in a comment, or you can also reach me through: 
> 
> Tumblr: sophialala1 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sophialala1
> 
> Where I post all kinds of weird things! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all of you!! <3<3<3


End file.
